Coleccion de historias Overwatch
by Kuromi1905
Summary: Sexta historia: "Siempre fue el ejemplo de la bondad y el decoro, la promotora de la ética y la moralidad, el indulgente ángel guardián que nunca nadie podría imaginar de otra manera...cuando quizás detrás de ese rostro angelical se escondía un ser desalmado, corrompido por los placeres del mas lujurioso egoísmo."
1. Chapter 1

El último día de nuestras vidas

Aquel día había comenzado como cualquier otro para ella, llena de labores rutinarias, un trabajo exigentes y compromisos extras que no hacían más que reducir aún más su ya acotado tiempo de descanso y privacidad, transformándose en una rutina algo estresante y por demás agotadora para esa joven muchacha de larga cabellera azabache pero de la cual ya estaba más que acostumbrada y hasta podría decirse que lo disfrutaba, ya que ser la primera figura del ballet de Francia y una de las descartadas bailarinas a nivel mundial era un trabajo sumamente duro y exigente del cual demandaba constancia y muchas horas de ensayo, pero también del cual podían gozarse de algunas libertades o privilegios como en aquella tranquila tarde primaveral en donde nada podría arruinar la felicidad de esa apacible mujer.

Caminaba a paso firme pero tranquilo por las ahora sosegadas y casi desiertas calles de algún suburbio residencial de la convulsionada capital parisina, disfrutando de la sensación de paz que esa improvisada caminata de regreso a su hogar le transmitía, a pesar del cansancio que arrastraba consigo y el constante dolor en sus pies que el entrenamiento y largo ensayo preparatorio para la presentación de la obra más importante de la temporada, el clásico pero siempre aclamado "Lago de los Cisnes", del cual como era de esperarse había obtenido el papel protagónico pero que al mismo tiempo le reclamaba una gran responsabilidad a la que con entusiasmo estaba dedicada a entregar. Quizás era por eso que en aquellos instantes las molestias musculares de sus extremidades inferiores no hacían mella en la expresión alegre y ligeramente exaltada que plasmaban sus finas facciones ni en el encendido fulgor que sus orbes café reflejaban a causa de las intensas pero agradables emociones que la invadían con tal fuerza que hacían que fuera prácticamente imposible que una ligera sonrisa de notable felicidad se dibujara inconscientemente en sus labios o que no pudiera evitar perderse en sus pensamientos como si estuviera soñando despierta durante algunos segundos sin importar que se llevara alguna que otra mirada curiosa de algún ocasional transeúnte o que actuara como una niña boba en público, ya que en esos momentos nada, ni el cansancio o el dolor, podría opacar la dicha de la que era cautiva en ese soleado atardecer.

Razones no le faltaban para justificar su estado de evidente júbilo, tenía una vida tranquila y de buen pasar, una profesión con la que soñaba y apasionaba desde que era una niña, era reconocida y respetada en su medio, y estaba casada con quien ella consideraba que era el amor de su vida, aquel por quien nunca pensó que podría llegar a amar de la manera que por él lo hacía, ese a quien había elegido como su compañero, amante y confidente por el resto de sus días y que orgullosa había tomado su apellido el día de su boda, Gerard Lacroix, el soldado que supo ganar su corazón a base de perseverancia y honesta amabilidad, y del cual nunca se arrepentiría de haber sucumbido a sus "perversos" encantos. Pero en esos momentos el principal motivo que explicaba a la perfección en porqué de su faceta de "adolescente embobada" era la inesperada pero emociónate noticia que había recibido hace pocos días y que confirmaban sus sospechas de malestares matinales y "extrema sensibilidad", aquella impactante novedad que la hacían sentirse nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo, esa imprevista pero de alguna forma anhelada sorpresa que la vida le obsequiaba a ese par de enamorados y del cual no podía evitar ser el tema de principal importancia en su mente, al momento en que llevaba una de sus manos, como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, a su todavía aplanado vientre para posarse con suma suavidad y ternura sobre el pequeño y casi imperceptible bulto que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma y una cálida sonrisa se plasmaba nuevamente en su rostro como lo había hecho desde que se había enterado que pronto su familia pasaría a estar conformada por tres integrantes.

Dejó escapar una leve y divertida ante el solo hecho de pensar la reacción que tendría su esposo al enterarse de la gran noticia, imaginando que expresaría su sorpresa y felicidad de las maneras más exageradas o poco serias posibles, ya que a pesar de ser un integrante de la organización mundial militar más importante del globo era un sentimental de primera encubierto que demostraba su emoción de las formas más ocurrentes posibles, desde entrar en pánico hasta tratarla como una muñeca de porcelana que no podría valerse por sí misma y debía ser tratada con extrema delicadeza , pero esa era una parte del que a pesar de lo exagerado le encantaba. Y es por ello que esa noche había planeado una exquisita y romántica cena para celebrar su vuelta a casa luego de ausentarse por casi una semana por una misión de suma importancia y así poder darle la gran primicia de una manera en la que sentía que nada ni nadie podría arruinar ese gran momento y regocijante alegría…aunque a veces el destino puede ser cruel y caprichoso.

Apresuro un poco su andar al notar que el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte y el cielo de aquel atardecer de primavera empezaba a teñirse lentamente de los colores de la noche, advirtiendo así que su tiempo para ejecutar lo que tenía planeado se acortaría más de lo debido, aunque para su suerte estaba ya a pocos metros de su destino, pudiendo vislumbrar a simple vista y a algunas casas de distancia el pórtico de su hogar.

Escasos minutos después ya se encontraba en la entrada de su vivienda a la que rápidamente se dispuso a entrar, subiendo con sencilla presteza los pocos escalones que la separaban de la entrada, pero, en el instante en que se disponía a abrir la puerta de su residencia, una extraña e inquietante sensación de ser constantemente observada la invadió por escasos momentos, un sentir que le provocaba un ligero nerviosismo e incomodidad pero que con el pasar de los segundos y luego de asegurarse con su mirada que no había nadie cerca de ella y que todo había sido más que un pequeño momento de paranoia infundida por una treta de su mente; respiro hondamente para así calmar los nervios del mal trago que ese "perverso juego mental" le había hecho pasar, sintiéndose aliviada de que solo se había tratado de su imaginación, para así después disponerse a adentrarse en el resguardo de su hogar, pensado ya todo lo que debía hacer hasta que llegara la hora de la cena…aunque quizás habría un inesperado cambio de planes, ya que en el instante en que ponía un pie en el recibidor de su hogar esa abrumadora sensación junto con aquel angustiante presentimiento volvían a apoderarse de ella de una forma casi desesperante pero muy tarde para su desgracia, ya que ese segundo sentía como su cuerpo era apresado bruscamente por detrás y era atraído velozmente hacia una silueta indefinida con una fuerza bestial, ocasionando que dejara caer al suelo su bolso de entrenamiento junto con una pequeña bolsa de víveres que llevaba consigo para aquella velada especial mientras sentía como era arrastrada por esa misteriosa presencia que la sujetaba con una firmeza tal que la dejaban prácticamente sin reacción alguna y como de a poco se volvía presa del terror y la angustia del terrible momento que estaba viviendo. Trato, totalmente desesperada y sin salir de su estado de shock, de zafarse del violento agarre de su anónimo captor forcejeando descontroladamente con este, haciendo que chocara contra alguna de las paredes o muebles que habían cerca de ella para así poder escapar de su secuestrador, pero todo fue en vano, ya que cuando pensaba que podría tener una mínima oportunidad de huir del lugar sintió como era golpeada brutalmente en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el control de su misma y callera desmallada en los brazos y a merced de aquella sombría presencia, siendo lo último que vería antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Estaba desorientada, la cabeza le dolía y sentía que todo le daba vueltas en el instante en que abría nuevamente sus ojos y se encontraba en lugar muy distinto a lo que era su casa, completamente cubierto de sombras e inmerso en una perpetua soledad que aterraba. Deseaba con cada fibra de su ser que nada de esto fuera real, que solo se trataba de un mal sueño, de una pesadilla de la que podría despertar y encontrarse nuevamente en la seguridad de su hogar y el cobijo de los brazos de su esposo, pero por más que lo intentara cientos de veces terminaba encontrándose en el mismo y tenebroso lugar, esa silenciosa habitación metálica y gélida, sumida en la tiniebla infinita y en la más atroz desesperanza.

Se levantó con cierta dificultad de la pequeña cama en la que se encontraba para después dirigirse presurosa a la única puerta que mantenía cautiva, golpeándola con salvajismo y desesperación repetidas veces mientras gritaba colérica exigiendo salir de aquel horrible calabozo hasta quedarse casi sin fuerza y sin voz para solo caer en cuenta que todo intento por escapar por su propia cuenta de aquel siniestro lugar sería más que infructuosos e inútiles.

Se desplomo pesadamente al suelo, al momento en que se apoyaba sobre una de las frías paredes de metal macizo y dejaba la desazón y la tristeza la consumieran por completo, dejando que amargas lágrimas mojaran la nívea piel su rostro y que ahogados sollozos de dolor escapar de sus labios que poco a poco se transformaron en un llanto desgarrador cargado de angustia y sufrimiento, rompiendo con la afonía reinante de aquella lúgubre habitación hasta solo escucharse el aflictivo lamento de aquella desdichada pelinegra y unas pocas pero audibles palabras en medio de su profunda desesperación:

-G-Gerard…p-por favor ayúdame, n-no me abandones…t-tengo miedo – decía a modo de súplica con voz quebradiza y desconsolada, anhelando con toda su alma que aquellas simples palabras cargadas de dolorosos sentimientos fueran escuchadas, mientras se abrazaba a si misma con angustiante fuerza, en un intento por mantenerse entera y no sucumbir a la más desesperante locura, protegiendo aquello que hace pocas horas era el motivo principal de su felicidad y ahora era su máxima preocupación, esa vida que llevaba consigo y por la cual debía ser fuerte sin importar nada, y no pudiendo hace nada más que resignarse a esperar en la soledad de esa celda a que lo imposible ocurriera y pensar que este no sería el final de todo.

Llego a su hogar un poco más tarde de la hora estipulada, gracias al tedioso papeleo que su superior le había encomendado hacer, sintiéndose algo cansado y estresado por todas las misiones y tareas que últimamente le demandaba su trabajo aunque no siendo lo suficientemente fuertes como para opacar la felicidad y tranquilidad de estar de vuelta en casa, ya que por fin podría descansar un poco pero más que nada podría disfrutar de la compañía de su amada a quien tanto había extrañado y estaba más que impaciente por estar con ella.

Impaciente y ansioso se adentró en la moderna vivienda, notando al pasar que parecía más silenciosa de lo normal pero pensando al mismo tiempo que eso no era algo de qué preocuparse demasiado y que no debía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por exageradas suposiciones que gracias a su profesión se habían convertido en casi común de todos los días…pero para su mala suerte aquello que parecía ser solo un ridículo presentimiento más terminaría por transformarse en una cruda y terrible realidad ante la desconcertante escena que se encontraría detrás de la puerta.

Se quedó estático y completamente aturdido ante la dura imagen que presenciaban sus ojos, sintiendo en esos instantes como su pulso se aceleraba y se hacía presa del pánico, quedándose sin reacción alguna durante algunos minutos que parecieron eternos para que después corriera desesperado por cada rincón de la casa en busca de su otra moradora pero encontrándose solo con habitaciones vacías y un silencio por demás inquietante que no hacía más que hacer añicos sus esperanzas de que todo fuera más una simple equivocación y que su más oscuro temor no fuera cierto.

Desesperada volvió al recibidor, luego de constatar que estaba completamente solo, para así buscar presuroso y angustiado alguna pista de quien podría haber sido el auto de tan detestable acción entre las pertenencias de su querida morena y demás cosas desperdigadas por el piso solo para no encontrar un insignificante indicio de la identidad de aquellos criminales, identidad que a pesar de ello dilucidaba con claridad y no hacían más que aumentar su estado de nerviosismo y preocupación…llegando a un punto extremo ante el inesperado descubrimiento que haría segundos después. Mezclado entre algunas cosas sin importancia se encontraba un extraño papel que llamo poderosamente su atención, como si se tratara de algún recado urgente o análisis científico de alguna índole, el cual no tardo en tomar entre sus manos y fijar su vista, en busca de algún dato relevante que lo ayudara en su desesperada búsqueda…pero en cambio solo se encontraría con una amarga y desconcertante sorpresa.

Sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y sus orbes negros se empañaban de lágrimas, al momento en que caía de rodillas al suelo y se dejaba devorar la angustia y la desesperanza, mientras continuaba sosteniendo el ahora arrugado papel entre sus dedos y su pálido rostro se trasformaba en una viva imagen del temor y la desesperación ante la confirmación de una noticia que debía de hacerle saltar de emoción ante la felicidad de ser padre y no ahogarlo en un mar de lacerantes sollozos como ahora en encontraba, experimentado en carne viva el miedo más intenso y un profundo sentimiento debilidad , y no pudiendo hace nada más en esos momentos que llorar de impotencia y dolor, rogando con cada fibra de su corazón que pudiera encontrar a su amada sana y salva mientras pronunciaba su nombre entre dolorosos lamentos:

-A-Amélie…Amélie…p-por favor perdóname – dijo con evidente angustia y un nudo en la garganta, mientras continuaba descargado en soledad su pesar y amargura, sintiéndose completamente culpable de haber puesto en peligro a la persona más importante para el en este mundo y que ahora se encontrara sola a merced de esa organización terrorista llamada Talon a la cual siempre había combatido y más de una vez habían intentado matarlo…y ahora se tomaba venganza contra el de peor manera posible en aquel día de primavera que debería haber sido quizás el día más feliz de sus vidas…y no el comienzo de una siniestra pesadilla cuyo destinos marcaria con sangre y desdicha.

" _Somos parte de cruel juego del destino, ese que decidió que no enamoráramos y nuestras almas mutuamente entregáramos, aquel que nos obsequió llantos y sonrisas…dándonos nuestras más grata alegría en lo que sería el último día de nuestras vidas"_

 **Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, ojala puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo. En esta ocasión decidí explorar una parte aun oculta del lore del juego y en especial de widowmaker, obviamente desde mi perspectiva.**

 **He de aclarar que este one shot es auto conclusivo y si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia en su pueden consultármelo, todo critica o comentario será bienvenido, y quieren sabe puede haber una pequeña continuación para saber que paso con Amélie y su estado (aunque ya de por si se imaginara que no será bueno).**

 **Como siempre dejar en claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a la empresa Blizzard Entertainmend.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

La fragilidad de la viuda

La odiaba como nunca antes había odiado a otra persona, la aborrecía con cada fibra de su ser, desde la aquella noche en que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con ella, desde el instante en que su inexpresiva mirada se chocó con esos ojos tan llenos de vida y esperanza, ese optimismo y ganas de vivir que hace mucho tiempo habían sido reemplazados por un vacío placer de matar y una existencia sin sentido, avivando aún más su desprecio hacia esa "ridícula mujer" ante el permanente recuerdo que esta evocaba en su mente de un pasado que le parecía más que ajeno y distante, de aquellos días en los que fue feliz, de esos momentos en los que se sintió viva…esa sensación tan dolorosa como excitante que solo le proporcionaba la muerte de aquellos a quienes llamaban sus presas…y de la que se había vuelto adicta de la manera menos pensada pero más cautivante que el más espectacular asesinato.

Despreciaba todo de ella, su sola presencia la perturbaba y su cercanía simplemente la enloquecía, era tanto el sentimiento de resentimiento y contrariedad que esa "alegre heroína" le provocaba que le fuera difícil definir en una sola palabra o encuadrar en un solo hecho el venenoso rencor que le profesaba. Todo en ella le era desagradable, hasta el más mínimo detalle de su anatomía hacia nacer esa furia asesina que la carcomían por dentro, odiaba la forma compasiva en la miraba, ese nítido fulgor de bondad y ternura que siempre reflejaban esos orbes de un profundo café en los sentía inevitablemente perderse cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, desdeñaba la vomitiva pureza que su corazón albergaba, plasmados en actos de valentía y amor por el prójimo, por esos desvalidos seres tan miserables y débiles que siempre necesitaban ser salvados de la misma manera en la que ella quería salvarla de sus propios demonios sin importar cuantas veces estuviera al borde la muerte, aborrecía la inocencia de su alma, esa cándida y sincera nobleza que su ser desprendía y que dolorosamente le recordaban lo corrompida y dañada que estaba, odiaba la vivaz sonrisa que su rostro siempre plasmaba a través de aquellos labios tan suaves y adictivos de los que había tenido la dicha de probar por medio de sutiles roces o un salvaje contacto, detestaba sus tersas y pequeñas manos, esas que nunca te dejarían caer aunque pendieras del más oscuro abismo, aquellas que le obsequiaban cálidas y tiernas caricias en ocasionales toques o arrebatadas acciones, marcando a fuego cada milímetro de su cuerpo en aquellas noches turbias y serenas.

Pero lo que más odio le ocasionaba de ella era aquella extraña e intensa sensación que comprimía angustiosamente su pecho y la hacían temblar de pavor, ese amargo sentir que la desgarraban por dentro y le hacían experimentar un sentimiento que le hacían arder en cólera y nunca en su mísera existencia pensó sentir , ya que contradecían todo lo que "un arma de guerra", "una asesina letal" debía ser…esa sensación de extrema vulnerabilidad, de gran debilidad que la dueña de su infinito desprecio hacían nacer en ella, la más mortífera cazadora del mundo, con su sola cercanía …pero que , así como el invierno necesita a la primavera y la día necesita de la noche, ella desesperadamente necesitaba, lo deseaba, ya que así podría volver a sentirse viva nuevamente, de una manera tan real y cruda que dolía, tan imperiosa que el odio no bastaba para alejarla de ella, buscando siempre su odiosa e íntima compañía…como en ese preciso instante en que se dejaba arrastrar una vez más por su agobiante necesidad y sus más lujuriosos deseos.

No podía entenderlo, no había lógica alguna para lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, ya que por más vueltas que le diera en su cabeza no había respuesta que le pudiera hacer comprender como es que dos contrarias, enemigas casi por naturaleza, pasaran de querer matarse en cada enfrentamiento que tenían a la "humillante" situación en la que se encontraban, ocultas bajo la clandestinidad de la noche dando rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones en la soledad de una habitación sombría. Quizás solo era un irracional arrebato de lujuria momentánea o un morboso y peligroso juego de impiadosa humillación, o tal vez simplemente era la forma de demostrar el amor que secretamente se profesaban, ese incomprensible cariño que había nacido de su mutuo y patente desprecio, mutando sin que se percataran en cada uno de sus encuentros, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban en esos segundos, siendo presas de sus lascivos pecados y la intensa necesidad de amarse…esa misma necesidad que hacia endeble hasta el más frio corazón e inútil cualquier tipo de resistencia, y que aquella inexpresiva pelinegra experimentaba en carne propia.

Sentía como aquellas delicadas y tibias manos vagaban por los vastos rincones de su anatomía en su mayoría desnuda, chocando despiadadamente con el penetrante frio de su azulada piel, arrancándole tenues suspiros de tortuoso placer que era silenciados cruelmente por el apasionado beso que esa impertinente castaña le obsequiaba con ternura, el cual ella no pudo hacer más que responder a aquella provocadora acción, profundizado aún más el contacto de sus bocas degustándose mutuamente con sabor agridulce de sus bocas, mientras sus lenguas batallaban frenética e incansablemente como la primera vez y la cercanía entre sus cuerpos se hacía prácticamente inexistente.

Se sentía dominada, como si de un indefenso títere se tratase, aprisionada sin escapatoria entre el mullido colcho de la cama y los posesivos brazos de su contrincante y a merced de sus libidinosos caprichos que no tardo en plasmar en la realidad, atreves de las cariñosas y feroces atenciones que en esos instantes le proporcionaba, acariciado cada parte de su hermosa y atrayente figura, transitando por sus prominentes pechos a los cuales tocaba y masajeaba sin piedad alguna, para luego descender en un fogoso tacto por su aplanado vientre y atravesar las provocativas curvas de sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus esbeltas y atractivas piernas para sí tocar con descaro y avidez sus muslos y sus tentadoras nalgas, las cuales no tardo en apretujar con brutalidad repetidas veces, robándole ahogados gemidos de goce que la arrogante morena trataba de contener ante los brutales e impetuosos toques que su odiosa amante le regalaba, haciéndola experimentar un cumulo de intensas y excitantes emociones, marcadas por un profundo sentimiento de humillación al verse sobrepasada tan fácilmente por esa torpe muchacha de la manera más patética posible, víctima de su propia y destructiva necesidad…y de una indomable pasión que ardía en las brasas de su marchito corazón.

Abrumada quizás por la intensa y agradable sensación que invadía su ser, o tal vez tentada a unirse a esa peligrosa pelea de poder en el que había caído, se entregaba completamente a aquel perverso juego de lujuria y vicio en la que había perdido la delantera ante el efusivo actuar de su rival, tomando por unos segundos el dominio de la situación, al momento en que sus agiles manos comenzaban a descender lenta y seductoramente por la espalda descubierta de la "noble heroína", causando en esta un leve y penetrante sobresalto que la hicieron perder el dominio de si y que se dejara llevar por esa placentera sensación que le ocasionaba el tacto gélido y atrevido de su amada "asesina" sobre su piel, sintiendo como aquel estremecedor escalofríos subía y bajaba impiadosamente por su cuello hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda, como si de una lasciva tortura se tratase que no hacían más que contentar a su despiadada verdugo y motivar a que la ingenua mujer se dejara consumir por sus febriles y egoístas anhelos de que ansiar más de esa indómita y perversa dama…buscando llevarla a los límites de su propia resistencia.

Sonrió siniestramente complacida ante la sobrecogedora reacción que había tenido la ahora excitada heroína, sintiendo la tenue pero perceptible agitación en el paralizado cuerpo que se encontraba encima de ella, al pensar con total seguridad que el denigrante sometimiento al que se había "ridículamente" dejado subyugar había acabado y que de una vez por todas haría imponer su voluntad, dictando como debería de continuar aquel sensual juego en el que se habían adentrado, pero, para su desgracia o retorcida fortuna, cuando quiso retomar con devenir de su apasionado encuentro, sintió nuevamente como la irrefrenable pasión de la castaña volvían a doblegarla con enorme facilidad y como las cálidas palmas de esta volvían a adueñarse con más fuerza de su cuerpo, tocando con ardiente afecto e insaciable voracidad cada resquicio de su piel descubierta , para que luego volviera a sellar afectuosamente sus labios en un enérgico beso, dejando a la agitada pelinegra completamente anonadada y sin reacción alguna más que corresponder aquella lasciva e impulsiva acción, cediendo ante aquella detestable pero apremiante necesidad que solamente su querida enemiga podía brindarle, en la que el destino volvía a reunirla para enfrentarse en una lucha sin cuartel de egos y pasiones, deshaciéndose en brutales caricias y lujuriosas acciones…en aquella melancólica y fría noche de invierno en que un amor enfermo se consumaba y dos corazones mutuamente se contaminaba con el veneno del odio y la pasión.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que la "inocente" muchacha de ojos café, necesitada de oxígeno y cansada de degustara los labios su estoica amante, rompiera súbitamente con aquel instintivo contacto para así disponerse a recorrer ansiosa otras zonas de la delicada y lacerada anatomía de la pelinegra, explorando primeramente con su boca el fino y alargado cuello de la mortífera "viuda", el cual marcó con raudos besos y fogosas mordidas que arrancaban de esta armoniosos suspiros de placer, que no hacían más que incitar a la joven británica a proseguir con más emoción su erótico accionar. Suave y pausadamente, como si de una cautivante tortura se tratare, continuo descendiendo por la figura de la insensible francesa, pasando primero por su clavícula y hombro a los cuales también agasajo con sus amorosas y crueles atenciones, hasta llegar a los apetecibles senos de esta y atacar con un hambre bestial el objeto de su deseo, degustando del exquisito sabor de estos, lamiendo y mordisqueando con feroz vehemencia sus pezones, como si de una rabiosa bestia se tratase, provocando que la frígida fémina de orbes de un intenso ámbar dejara escapar apasionados suspiros de placer ante las fervientes caricias de su insensata enamorada, mientras enredaba bruscamente sus falanges en la corta melena marrón de esta y arañaba con salvajismo su espalda… pero cuando parecía que por fin se rendiría ante aquel mar de pasiones que la reclamaban, su obstinación y orgullo volvieron a salir a flote, esta vez de una forma por demás violenta, al sentir los ligeros y juguetones dedos de la licenciosa chiquilla bajar presurosamente hasta la parte baja de sus caderas y con enorme osadía rozar intencional y provocativamente, en más de una ocasión, su intimidad por encima de la tela oscura de sus bragas, ocasionando en esta una reacción por demás imprevisible pero acorde con su altiva personalidad, ya que cuando estaba a punto de ser despojaba de la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo tomo con gran fuerza de la garganta a la autora de tan descarada acción, obligando a que se detuviera en seco y dirigiera su desconcertada mirada a los penetrantes ojos de la morena que enfurecida le dijo:

-No juegues con tu suerte chéri, no soy un juguete sin voluntad al que puedes hacer hacerle lo que quieras…porque las cosas pueden terminar muy mal para ti – le susurro con clara molestia y seriedad, junto con una tétrica sonrisa que detonaban lo siniestro de sus palabras, haciendo más brusco el agarre sobre el frágil cuello de la castaña que para su sorpresa la miraban de manera tierna y calmada que contradecían a lo que la letal asesina imaginaba, aumentando más la confusión que la embargan al ver como esta se inclinaba hacia la altura de su rostro, a pesar de la mano que amenazantemente la sostenían, para así responderle.

-No hare nada que tu no quieras amor – le decía con notable seguridad, mientras le dedicaba una amable mirada que no hacían más que endurecer aún más tensas facciones de su captora, para que después se acercara peligrosamente al oído de esta y confesarle ansiosa – solo quiero complacerte, así que por favor déjame hacerlo…permíteme confortarte - murmuro aquellas palabras de manera seductora y honesta, como si con aquella inesperada petición revelase el mayor secreto que guardaba su corazón , para luego quedarse en silencio y esperar alguna respuesta de la ahora perpleja pelinegra que se había quedado prácticamente sin reacción alguna, prolongando así el insoportable momento de afonía por uno segundos más en los que la joven heroína empezó a resignarse a lo que parecía un utópico anhelo, hasta que inesperadamente sintió como la gélida palma que apretaba su cuello menguo la firmeza de su agarre al punto de deshacerlo por completo para luego a deslizarse lentamente hacia el costado izquierdo de su cara y así acariciar con un inusitado y sincero afecto su sonrojada mejilla de la pasmada británica, rozando levemente y en más de una ocasión la comisura de los labios de esta mientras sus intensos orbes dorados le obsequiaban una dulce y hechizante mirada, para que luego de unos breves instantes, y sin mediar palabra alguna, la sombría mujer se decidiera poner fin a las dudas de acérrima "enemiga" aproximándose peligrosamente al rostro de esta y unir sus labios en un efusivo beso, respondiendo así con un una tacita aceptación a la súplica de aquella noble chica y sucumbiendo definitivamente a esos reprimidos sentimientos que albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser y la instaban dejarse llevar por destructiva necesidad, haciendo caso omiso a su propia vanidad y a ese atisbo de razón que se negaban rotundamente a ceder…aun sabiendo que ya no habría vuelta atrás y que las consecuencias que acarrearían su decisión la llevarían a los límites de su propia vulnerabilidad, víctima del amor y la benevolencia de un corazón puro.

Luego de esa clara y vehemente contestación la entusiasmada castaña, motivada por el tierno y peculiar accionar de su insensible "viuda", se dispuso a continuar con su lujurioso propósito llevando nuevamente una de sus manos hacia las caderas de esta para así deshacerse con notable presteza de la molesta prenda que dificultaba su erótico afán, al momento en que su boca rompía con aquel apasionado beso y volvían a transitar por la curvilínea figura de su amada hasta llegar nuevamente a sus "magullados" y turgentes pechos, y con impetuosa fogosidad degustarse nuevamente de ellos, arrancando gustosos suspiros de la pelinegra, intensificándose aún más en el instante en que rozaba atrevidamente la intimidad de esta con la yema de sus dedos, para después introducir dos de ellos en su sexo y comenzar a explorar su estrecho interior con movimientos lentos y despiadados que con el pasar de los minutos se volvieron frenéticos y salvajes, inundando la habitación de extasiados gritos de goce que escapaban de su excitada amante al sentir con los dedos de su querida heroína arremetían violentamente dentro de esta, jugando con sus húmedos labios y estimulando sin descanso su clítoris mientras su boca continuaba devorándola sin piedad y se retorcía resignada ante el brutal placer que la invadían hasta hacerla llegar al punto máximo de su resistencia y deshacerse en un intenso orgasmo, acompañado de un desbocado gemido y de sus cálidos jugos internos que empapaban la mano de la castaña, en el instante en que sus labios eran silenciados por un dulce beso y sus manos que apretaban con desmedida fuerza las sabanas de la cama en un intento por no perder por completo la poca cordura que le quedaba eras entrelazadas por las tibias palmas de la cándida muchacha, en un simple gesto que denostaban lo mucho que estaría dispuesta contentarla y a apaciguar sus demonios con el fervoroso amor que le profesaba y el incontrolable deseo que la invadía, buscado querer más de aquella mortífera asesina devenida ahora en una vulnerable mujer…cuya alma se resquebrajaba en el dolor de sentirse viva y amada.

Enardecida y completamente deseosa de reclamar más del cuerpo de su amada, volvía brindarse enteramente en su lascivo y noble afán, atacando nuevamente los hinchados labios de la francesa para luego volver a desandar por ese camino de besos y mordidas que había dejado marcado en la profanada figura de esta, enviciándose de su exquisito sabor y embriagándose del afrodisiaco aroma jazmín y pólvora que desprendía su aterciopelada piel, mientras sus manos escudriñaban hasta en los más íntimos rincones de su ser y sus oídos se deleitaban de los audibles y apasionados gemidos de su arrogante "rival" que enloquecía de placer ante las desenfrenadas y encendidas atenciones que le obsequiaban la insaciable castaña, sintiendo como si su carne fuera desgarrada con cada caricia y cada beso que la hacían desmoronarse en pedazos ante el feroz disfrute al que impiadosamente la sometía. Sus manos se abrieron paso por la voluptuosa anatomía de la morena hasta llegar nuevamente a sus muslos, los cuales toco afanosa, para después abrir delicadamente sus piernas mientras su boca descendía sensualmente por su bajo vientre hasta llegar a aquel tentador fruto prohibido que hace pocos minutos había tenido el gusto de explorar y, en una lasciva y pecaminosa acción, degustar con su lengua el delicioso y siempre cautivante sabor del sexo húmedo de su fría amante, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cargada de intensos sentimientos de amor y deseo, y contentarse con la hechizante imagen de aquella peligrosa asesina reducida ahora a una versión indefensa y sumisa de sí misma, con el rostro sonrojado y sus largos cabellos negros desordenados que la provocaban e invitaban a ansiar más de ella.

Una abrumadora sensación de placer invadió cada fibra de su ser al sentir la traviesa lengua de la enardecida castaña inmiscuirse descaradamente dentro de esta, dejando escapar un desbocado suspiro de goce y deleite ante el lujurioso accionar de su enamorada, sintiendo como su boca se movía al compás de una apasionada danza, lamiendo sus húmedos pliegues y jugueteando con cada uno de sus puntos sensibles con movimientos crueles y briosos con el ímpetu de un hambriento animal, excitándola de tal modo que la provocaban a querer que profundizaran aún más con esas estimulantes atenciones, en el instante en que, casi completamente ajena de sus acciones y guiada por su propia ambición, colocaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la joven británica y hundía bruscamente sus dedos en sus alborotados cabellos castaños, en un desesperado e impulsivo intento porque esta no detuviera el vertiginoso ritmo de su impúdico accionar, que para su suerte fue clara y rápidamente captado por su servicial amante que continuo sirviéndose del cálido sexo de esta durante varios minutos más que parecieron una encantadora e idílica eternidad, hasta hacer que la morena no pudiera contener más el placer que la desbordaban y dejara escapar un fuerte y extasiado grito de desahogo para luego derramar sus fluidos en la boca de la complacida muchacha que con grato entusiasmo degusto del dulce y adictivo sabor de la esencia de su amada hasta embriagarse de ella y alejar su lengua de aquella "maltratada" intimidad para dirigirse nuevamente al rostro de la agitada "cazadora" y besar tiernamente sus desgastados pero sabrosos labios, para después separarse escasamente de esta y chocar una vez más su miradas en un intenso y furtivo encuentro en donde las palabras sobraban para lo que sus corazones clamaban a través del encendido fulgor de sus ojos, detonando sus desesperados y lascivos anhelos…y aquellas oscuras intenciones de destrozarse mutuamente en aquel perverso juego que llamaban amor.

En un ágil y rápido movimiento la impetuosa heroína se acomodó encima de las caderas de la pelinegra, de tal manera en que sus sexos prácticamente se tocaban, mientras esta la observaba con cierta picardía en sus dorados orbes ante la evidente pretensión de su enamorada que, ni lenta ni perezosa, comenzó a moverse suave y provocativamente sobre la encendida intimidad de esta, provocando que sus cuerpos se tensaran y que un placentero suspiro escapara al unísono de sus bocas, no pudiendo evitar mirarse nuevamente con una ansiosa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios antes de entregarse completamente a la delirante lujuria que las reclamaba.

Aquellos rítmicos movimientos comenzaron siendo lentos y acompasados, como si de una delicada danza se tratare, causando intensas sensaciones de goce en ambas amantes que al principio desfrutaban de aquel gentil roce entre sus húmedos y calientes "labios" pero que con el pasar de los segundos se transformaba en un cruel tormento que las empujaba a hacer caso de sus más bajos instintos e imperiosas necesidades que dejaban entrever atreves de lo desesperado de sus miradas que fueron perfectamente interpretadas por ambas mujeres en cuestión de segundos.

Repentinamente aquel pausado movimiento de pelvis se volvió más violento y frenético por parte de la exaltada castaña que marcaba el ritmo de su lujurioso acto, frotando con salvajismo sus sexos y acariciando raudamente sus puntos de placer, mientras sus frágiles caderas eran apresadas por las manos heladas de su cruel amante que la sostenían con fuerza y apretujaban brutalmente sus nalgas, arrancándole roncos gemidos de doloroso placer que se mezclaban con excitantes y fervorosos alaridos de goce que habían roto por completo con la afonía de aquel apartado sitio…y que no hacían más que incitarlas a saciar su feroz "hambre" por la otra.

El tiempo pasaba y su lasciva danza continuaba con su ritmo vehemente y agresivo, sin parar en ningún momento, mientras aquellas desdichadas féminas condenadas al más letal de los romances continuaban inmersas en la más recóndita de las pasiones, uniendo sus cuerpos con ímpetu y friccionando sus pieles con el bestial brío del mas furibundo animal, sintiendo como sus respiraciones entrecortada chocaban, sus ardientes miradas se encontraban furtivamente y se embriagaban con el enviciaste aroma del erotismo y la melancolía que exudaban continuamente hasta enviciarse con su mortal adicción y esfumar todo rastro de voluntad que quedaba en ellas, entregándose completamente a su destructiva necesidad…que estaba próxima a acabar.

Fue así que, con el interminable pasar de los minutos, aquel pecaminoso adagio comenzaba llegar a su fin, siendo una situación que no pasó desapercibida por la desbocada francesa al sentir el ardiente pero acogedor calor que comenzaban a acumularse en la encendida intimidad de su odiosa amada que seria aprovechada al máximo por esta; impulsada quizás por su propia sed de venganza o tal vez por la apasionante locura que la dominaban, deslizo una de sus manos hacia el friccionado sexo de la atolondrada chiquilla para con las yemas de sus dedos rozar descaradamente su clítoris y con efusivas caricias estimular la zona erógena de esta , provocando que con el pasar de los segundos y aquellos eróticos movimientos la joven británica comenzara a perder los estribos y a ser consumida por las llamas de una indomable pasión que la despedazaban por dentro, sintiendo como su corazón latía errático y su cuerpo tiritaba ansioso ante aquella excitante combinación de frio y placer que le causaban esas afectivas atenciones y la gélida brisa invernal que se colaba en la habitación, perdiendo así la poca voluntad que aun conservaban en un intento porque ese dulce y anhelado momento durara un poco más, mientras su perversa enamorada se contentaba la tierna y seductiva imagen de esta, sometida bajo el yugo egoísta antojo, gimiendo regocijada y con sus níveas mejillas enrojecidas, perdiéndose en esos brillantes orbes café que la volvían tan dolorosamente vulnerable que no pudo soportar caer nuevamente derrotada ante su deseo más prohibido.

Sin poder soportarlo más ambas mujeres se dispusieron a terminar su romántico y salvaje acto y, en un desesperado accionar, la castaña apoyaba sus temblorosas manos sobre las piernas de su compañera que la sostuvo con posesiva firmeza de sus caderas, buscando así que la proximidad entre sus pieles fuera prácticamente nula, en el instante en que el clímax se hacía presente ellas como una intensa oleada de placer que envenenaba cada rincón de su ser y dejaban escapar casi al unísono un liberador gemido de deleite y satisfacción, estremeciéndose violentamente en el momento en que sus dulces y cálidos jugos embebían las caderas de la otra para que después de unos segundos de respiraciones entrecortadas la extasiada castaña se desplomara exhausta en la cama junto a su letal amada, para luego cobijarse en la frigidez de su cuerpo y así unir sus desgastados labios en un cruel y afectuoso beso antes de caer rendidas ante los inclementes brazos de Morfeo luego de haberse profesado su amor una vez más, uniendose en cuerpo y alma…haciendo realidad la noble petición de aquella noble muchacha y permitiendo experimentar a esa melancólica morena aquella detestable sensación de vivir.

En medio del silencio y la calma de la noche un terrible sentimiento de odio y furia despertaba a aquella destructiva e impasible "cazadora" que, impulsada por el venenoso rencor de sentirse humillada por una patética chiquilla desvergonzada e ingenua, se levantó con notable sutileza del tibio lecho que compartía con la causante de todos sus males para que de manera ágil y sigilosa buscara entre sus ropas desperdigadas en el suelo, en especial dentro de su abrigo negro, la pistola nueve milímetros que siempre solía llevar consigo cuando no estaba en alguna misión como francotiradora, para que después de unos pocos minutos la tomara con fuerza entre sus manos y apuntara con frialdad y determinación hacia donde se encontraba la indefensa figura de la castaña, durmiendo plácidamente e inmersa en un profundo sueño, presentándose como una presa fácil y brindándole una preciosa oportunidad que la vengativa pelinegra no pensaba desperdiciar.

Se aproximó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar cerca del borde de la cama para así poder contemplar con facilidad la expresión de inmenso terror de su nueva víctima y, aparentando notable calma y seguridad, acerco los dedos al gatillo se dispuso a poner fin ese estúpido y asqueroso juego en el que torpemente había caído. Pero, luego de unos tensos minutos de afonía en el que mantenía firme su arma en la dirección fijada y su penetrante mirada se quedaba clavada en las delicadas y pacificas facciones de su "presa", aquella que parecía una sentencia definitiva terminaba otra vez diluyéndose en un frustrado intento por acabar con la vida de su más odiada enemiga y dejando a la sombría mujer con una profunda rabia e impotencia por haberse doblegado ante su propia debilidad.

Resignada y con enorme furia se sentó en en la orilla del lecho, mostrando notable impotencia en sus endurecidas facciones, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por haber sido tan asquerosamente cobarde como para dejarse llevar nuevamente por esas dudas sin sentido y sentimientos banales que la atosigaban internamente, motivadas tal vez por aquella asfixiante culpa que la torturaban constantemente, o simplemente presa de la dolorosa nostalgia de un trágico pasado y de un desconcertante e intenso sentimiento que anidaban en las profundidades de ese cascaron vacío que tenía por corazón, y que provocaban que siempre terminara por ser sometida por un atroz remordimiento que inevitablemente la paralizaban, al momento en que dejaba caer pesadamente la pistola de sus manos y de su inexpresivo rostro escapaba una amarga y solitaria lagrima mientras dejaba que las sombras de la noche la cubrieran y se hundía en el martirio de su propio infierno, quedándose estática y en silencio, hasta que una dulce y angelical voz rompieran con esa eterna afonía, sacándola de sus pensamientos y dirigiéndose a ella diciendo:

-Amélie ¿estás bien?, ¿acaso te paso algo malo? – le pregunto la joven castaña, algo extrañada con evidente preocupación en su voz, para luego acercarse hacia donde estaba pensativa mujer que permanecía en silencio y sin respuesta alguna para rodearla con delicadeza en un afectuoso abrazo, y con el pasar de unos pocos segundos volver a preguntarle – amor ¿qué te pasa?, por favor dime si puedo ayudarte, me estas asustando - insistió a modo de súplica y con verdadera inquietud en sus palabras, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante y escondía su rostro en la espalda de esta, esperando impaciente algún tipo de respuesta que, para su suerte y luego de unos desesperantes minutos de silencio, llegaría.

-Estoy bien Lena, no te preocupes…no sucede nada – le respondió la pelinegra de manera serena e indiferente, sintiéndose profundamente conmovida ante el sincero cariño y preocupación que demostraba esa ingenua muchacha, para que después permanecer de espaldas y en silencio durante algunos segundos más, en una imprevisible acción, rompiera un poco con el abrazo de noble heroína para acostarse nuevamente en la cama y aun dándoles la espalda decirle - duerme chéri, contigo siempre estaré bien…no hay nada que temer – pronuncio aquellas "dulces" palabras con su característica tranquilidad, apaciguando así las inquietudes de la chica, para luego acomodarse en el lecho y, en un impensado accionar, resguardarse nuevamente en los brazos de su inocente amada, aferrándose con sus gélidas manos a ese confortante abrazo de una manera casi desesperada que sorprendió alegremente a la risueña británica que complaciente cobijo en la calidez de su cuerpo a su querida "viuda", para después dejar que una vez más el despiadado sueño las arrastrara lentamente en la agradable compañía de la otra en aquella lúgubre velada de invierno en la que nuevamente esas dos amantes y eternas rivales plasmaban su amor, fundiéndose en las abrazadoras llamas de una intensa pasión…haciendo de su peligroso juego una venenosa adicción, en la que víctima se volvía depredador y el cazador se transformaba en la presa, sometida bajo un perturbador deseo…y una imperiosa necesidad de sentir la fragilidad de vivir.

" _Condenadas estamos a herirnos y amarnos, como dos animales rabiosos nos destrozamos, bailando siempre al borde del precipicio, desafiando con descaro a la muerte en este juego que llámanos amor, alimentándome con el odio de tu vil presencia…y saciándote con el dolor mi vulnerable alma."_

 **Hola nuevamente, esta vez traigo otra historia auto conclusiva dedicada a la pareja de widowmaker y tracer con un contenido más adulto (o erótico), espero sea de su agrado y cualquier opinión, critica o comentario serán más que bienvenidos.**

 **Aclarare nuevamente que estas historias no tienen relación entre sí, son apartes y separadas las unas de las otras (es decir son ramdom), y decir también que la próxima historia estará ambientada muy posiblemente en un personaje que también es de mi gusto como Mercy (mi main) o en una pareja que también me gusta mucho como lo es Ana y Reinhardt, ya se verá, pero eso si me tomare un tiempo para hacerlo y descansar un poco, ya que me llevo trabajo este escrito (perdón si es muy largo quizás, no era la intención que lo fuera pero salio asi).**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hora del té

Los cálidos colores del atardecer comenzaban a teñir lentamente el despejado cielo de ese día agradable y templado con aquellas intensas tonalidades anaranjadas, camuflándose así con el desértico pero pacifico paisaje de aquel apartado lugar rodeado de dunas y arena, mientras el sol lentamente se escondía en el horizonte y las tenues sombras de un inminente anochecer empezaban a consumir todo rastro de luz y claridad a su paso, junto con el tibio viento de verano que arrastraba consigo las tristezas y alegrías de un ya "lejano" amanecer, en lo que era ya una típica tarde de un día cualquiera en donde para algunos el vertiginoso devenir de una jornada de trabajo se detenía súbitamente para así poder descansar unos minutos del ajetreo de una rutinaria vida y para otros representaba la transición de un día cerca y a la vez lejos de terminar que demandaba más esfuerzo de aquellos que batallaban con el desgano y aburrimiento que aquellas horas vespertinas ocasionaban, aunque también para unos cuantos esos momentos en el que el gran astro de luz comenzaba a despedirse de sus vastos dominios desde el rincón más lejano del firmamento significaba un momento de profunda paz y reflexión que les permitía así apaciguar por un día más las infinitas inquietudes de sus almas y acallar aquellos "demonios" que diariamente los atosigaban, perdiéndose a veces en la inmensidad de una reconfortante calma o dejándose llevar por un mar de grandes nostalgias de un pasado del que añoraban revivir una vez más…así como una vieja y solitaria mujer cuyos momentos del atardecer le traían alegres y melancólicos recuerdos de días pasados y amistades perdidas.

Observaba con interés el crepuscular paisaje que se cernía ante ella desde la comodidad aquellas ruinas abandonadas en la inmensidad del desierto, disfrutando de la confortante calma que esa simple pero bella imagen le transmitía, sintiendo como los tenues rayos del sol acariciaban delicadamente su rostro y sus maltratadas palmas, resaltando así el color canela de su piel aun tersa pero que de a poco comenzaba a sucumbir ante las consecuencias del impiadoso paso del tiempo, y como sus largos cabellos ahora blancos se mecían suavemente al compás de una ligera brisa que se hacía presente en esos instantes, mientras su vista permanecía estática en el horizonte, como si estuviera bajo el influjo de un potente hechizo, y su desgastada alma viajaba a un lugar lejos de la realidad y la soledad que la rodeaban.

Un agradable aroma a hierbas y miel invadía paulatinamente el ambiente, mezclados con el aire cálido y seco del lugar, provenientes de la humeante taza de té que aquella pensativa dama sostenía entre sus manos con la que diariamente solía acompañar sus tardes y de la cual apenas si había probado como consecuencia de lo inmersa que se encontraba en ese profundo mar de pensamientos, manchados de etéreos deseos y amarga tristeza, sin prestar atención a nada más que aquel firmamento pintado de atardecer.

Los minutos transcurrían entre el más profundo silencio y una imperturbable tranquilidad, con la imagen de esa taciturna mujer presenciando el atardecer repetirse constantemente, hasta que inesperadamente, por obra de magia o impulsada un acto reflejo, desvió su mirada del encantador cielo del ocaso para fijarse ahora en la pequeña taza que sujetaba entre sus dedos al percatarse que su bebida estaba perdiendo lentamente el calor que la caracterizaba, al punto tal de comenzar a enfriarse, provocando que esta saliera unos segundos de su onírico mundo de pensamientos para así poder degustar de su tan querido té antes de que llegara la noche. Dio el primer sorbo de aquella exquisita infusión herbal para después detenerse a contemplarse en el turbio reflejo de esa bebida ligeramente oscura solo para observar aquella imagen por demás obvia y conocida de sí misma, las finas facciones de su rostro avejentado, el semblante sereno y algo sombrío que ahora la caracterizaban, y la evidente pérdida de unos de sus ojos, oculto bajo la tela negra de un parche y los mechones de su melena platinada , como un recuerdo imborrable de una guerra vivida y una batalla perdida, junto con el opaco brillo de su mirada de un profundo café que evidenciaban la amargura de su corazón y su más ferviente anhelo de reencontrarse con sus seres amados, su querida hija y con aquellos a quienes llamaba "familia", sus amigos y compañeros de batalla con los que compartió gran parte de su vida, momentos tan únicos como especiales con los que soñaba vivir una vez más, esas vivencias que en aquellos instantes comenzaban inconscientemente a revivir en su memoria, perdiéndose nuevamente en esos nostálgicos días en los que compartía sus tardes en el cuartel juntos con sus camaradas y en especial, provocado quizás por el dulce y familiar gusto de aquella infusión que aun podía saborear en sus labios, el claro recuerdo de aquel "valeroso soldado" y "noble caballero", de ese hombre tan imponente como amable, de uno de sus más preciados amigos de quien llegó sentir algo más que un cariño fraternal …y con quien también supo compartir en más de una ocasión una deliciosa taza de té.

 _Flashback_

 _Aquel día había comenzado como cualquier otro para ella, o tal vez para la vida de la capitana de una de las organizaciones militares más importantes del mundo aquella jornada había sido para nada especial, llena de tareas típicas para alguien de su rango, comenzando por informes sobre avances en ciertas misiones, chequeos de rutina al personal, revisión y conteo de armamento, control diario sobre los puntos de conflictos y su situación actual, pero más que nada repleta de trabajo de oficina como aprobación previa de reportes operaciones anteriores y la redacción sobre las misiones que había comandado que, para su desgracia, no habían sido pocas en el último tiempo, haciendo que su día y gran parte del anterior se la pasara en su oficina hundida en una montada de papeles y expedientes, teniendo tiempo apenas para dormir y ver a su hija que, a pesar de ya no ser tan pequeña, quedaba a cargo y en compañía del Jesse "el niñero oficial" McCree mientras ella estuviera ocupada, y provocando que en esas horas de la tarde buscara desesperadamente un descanso del "infierno burocrático" que aún le aguardaba ._

 _Suspiro algo cansada y aliviada de haber logrado escabullirse por unos momentos de sus obligaciones, en un receso más que merecido, justo en su momento favorito del día como lo era el comienzo del atardecer y de la manera que le gustaba pasar su tiempo de relax, disfrutando una taza de té y en compañía de algunos de sus amigos y colegas del "oficio"…aunque ahora se encontrara sola en la sala común del cuartel sin nada más que hacer que esperar a que su bebida estuviera lista y observar en silencio la panorámica vista del ocaso desde uno de los ventanales de la habitación, ya que por obra y capricho del destino se había dado la "casualidad" de que cuando ella por fin conseguía un poco de tiempo libre ninguno de sus camaradas estaban disponibles en esos momentos, algunos atareados con sus respectivos trabajos y otros en alguna otra ciudad o país cumpliendo alguna misión, dejándola sin otra alternativa más que pasar aquellas horas vespertinas sola, a pesar de haber podido ir a pasar aquel rato con su pequeña pero no quería arruinar lo mucho que se "divertía" junto a Jesse, además de nunca venia mal pasar un tiempo a solas para aclarar un poco las ideas y distenderse un poco pese a lo abrumador del silencio y lo aburrido que podría ser por momentos…aunque quizás después de todo la suerte no estaría tan en su contra en esa tarde de primavera y encontraría la compañía que "anhelaba" en la persona menos esperada._

 _Se acomodó cerca de la ventana del salón para así poder contemplar el paisaje crepuscular de las afueras de aquel gran centro militar, junto con su té recién hecho, para así disponerse a disfrutar de sus minutos de descanso, al momento en que se desahogaba con una honda bocado de aire, exhalando el agradable aroma de aquella infusión hierbas que provocaban un efecto tranquilizador en ella, reflejándose principalmente en sus finas facciones que poco a poco empezaban a suavizarse, para que después de unos segundos de distención comenzara a degustar de su "merienda", dándole el primer sorbo a la humeante taza de té, y "resignándose" así con una relajada sonrisa en sus labios a pasar sola lo que restaba de la tarde…pero cuando se aprestaba a perderse en la profundidad de su mente una voz familiar e inconfundible las saco súbitamente de sus pensamientos, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad y dejándola sumamente sorprendida ante la inesperada pero "grata" aparición del dueño de aquella voz que le decía algo asombrado:_

 _-Ho vaya, no pensaba encontrarte aquí Ana, esto sí que es una agradable sorpresa – le decía con su típico acento alemán aquel hombre de melena dorada y gran tamaño, notablemente alegre y extrañado por la presencia de la mujer, y que al principio se encontraba parado cerca de la entrada de la habitación para que después comenzara acercarse hacia donde estaba su "compañera" solo para percatarse que no había estado tan desocupada como pensaba, provocando que este se excusara diciendo – perdón no me había dado cuenta que habida interrumpido tu descanso, no fue mi intensión – se disculpó algo apenado y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, siendo incapaz de ocultar la felicidad que tenía por toparse con su capitana la cual no tardó en responderle._

 _-¡Reinhardt!, no esperaba verte aquí, pensé que todavía estarías en la misión de Grecia…es bueno volver a verte – le replicaba la morena sin poder disimular su asombro y alegría por ver a su "buen amigo" después de casi una semana de ausencia, plasmando aquel "fraternal cariño" en el brillo de su mirada, siendo tanta su emoción que deja a un lado el té que se había preparado para concentrar su atención en el amable grandulón, en el instante en continuaba diciendo – Está bien, no interrumpiste nada no te preocupes, por cierto dime ¿cuándo regresaste?, ayer no te vi en todo el día, creí que volverías mañana- cuestiono esta con cierta curiosidad e interés por saber la razón del inesperado regreso del rubio._

 _-Bueno, realidad regrese ayer por la tarde pero tuve que ir primero a la enfermería para que atendieran y luego tuve que entregarle el informe de la misión a Morrison, y me desocupé algo tarde – le explicó de manera más calmada y serena, tratando así de aclarar las dudas de su superior que lo miraba entre incrédula y sorprendida por no recordar en ningún momentos del día anterior haber escuchado del regreso del equipo de agentes comandados por el teniente Wilhelm, para que luego contestar de su pregunta le revelara algo que dejaría aún más confundida a la pelinegra - pero aunque te parezca imposible yo si te vi, cuando pasaba para dar ese reporte note que la puerta de tu oficina estaba un poco abierta y te vi que estabas dormida en el escritorio...se te notaba muy cansada, entonces no quise despertarte en ese momento, además tengo que admitir que fue un poco divertido verte así, por lo visto estuviste ocupada mucho estos días – confeso con diversión en su voz por rememorar en su cabeza aquella escena por demás ocurrente y particular a la vez que su rostro reflejaba cierto nerviosismo por la reacción que podría tener la ahora desconcertada mujer y que no tardaría en llegar._

 _-S-Si, bueno, estuve muy atareada con el trabajo estos días y quizás no me haya dado cuenta que regresaste ayer…o q-que termine durmiéndome en medio de los expedientes que tenía que revisar, p-pero eso es algo que puede sucederle a cualquiera y no es para nada gracioso – se defendió esta de manera firme y convincente a pesar de su "casual" tartamudeo, evidenciando la notable vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos en sus mejillas sonrojadas que no hicieron más que provocar una pequeña risa en el impulsivo soldado._

 _-Tienes razón Ana, no es gracioso…aunque deberías admitir que si lo fue poco– le sugirió el de orbes color zafiro con algo de ocurrencia en sus palabras, junto con una amena sonrisa, para que después de calmar su risa y en un intento de evitar que la fastidiada morena lo regañara cambió el tema de conversación y le preguntara curioso – sabes, me preguntaba ¿que estabas haciendo aquí sola?, si es que no te importa claro…es que fue raro verte así, sin alguno de los muchachos o con la pequeña Fareeha – inquirió este un poco intranquilo y la vez ansioso por saber el porqué del "inexplicable" actuar de la francotiradora que ahora lo observaba con menos molestia en sus ojos y una expresión mucho más afable y calmada._

 _-Ha eso, bueno es que todos estaban ocupados con sus deberes, incluso Reyes que siempre busca zafarse del papeleo y todo trabajo que considere "tedioso" no pudo acompañarme, y en cuanto a Fareeha es que la vi tan entretenida con Jesse que no quise arruinarles la diversión…así que tuve que "conformarme" a estar sola con mi taza de té, aunque no es tan malo como parece –le esta explico con gran naturalidad , junto a una mueca de fingida tristeza que desnudaban lo exagerado e irónico de algunas de sus palabras, para que después desviara unos instantes su mirada del curioso alemán para así poder alcanzar la aludida bebida que se encontraba en una mesa cercana a ella, sin percatarse del rotundo cambio en el semblante ahora serio y pensativo de su "camarada" ante la respuesta de la pelinegra, como si buscara una pronta solución a esa "angustiante situación" que para suerte de ambos llegaría rápidamente._

 _-Bueno yo podría acompañarte si quieres, no tengo nada que hacer por ahora y para mí no sería ningún problema –sugirió el noble "justiciero" de manera sincera y segura, vislumbrándose cierta ingenuidad en su voz, mientras le obsequiaba una atenta sonrisa y la observaba algo ansioso e ilusionado por la respuesta positiva que esperaba su superior que, para su desgracia, no le sería tan sencillo conseguir._

 _-¡Que!, ¡claro no! –le replico entre molesta y exaltada, siendo tanta su sorpresa ante aquella "ridícula" propuesta que casi dejaba caer al suelo su preciada taza de té, para después reprocharle lo descuidado y peligroso de su accionar - ¡mírate!, acabas de regresar de una misión de una semana, tuviste suerte en regresar en una pieza, deberías estar descansando y no aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo…no quiero que por mi culpa no te recuperes como debes ni terminar siendo una molestia – dijo aquellas últimas palabras con evidente amargura y tristeza ante las visibles heridas que mostraba el cuerpo de aquel audaz "caballero", reflejando la preocupación que sentía en su afligido semblante, en el instante en que se cruzaba de brazos abrazándose a sí misma y alejaba sus opacados orbes café de la imagen del sorprendido hombre que, angustiado por el actual estado de su amiga y conteniendo sus ganas de querer consolarla con un abrazo, se aproximó un poco más a esta para tomarla delicadamente del mentón, obligándola así verlo, y decirle con gran franqueza._

 _-Sabes que para mí nunca serás una molestia Ana, es más insisto en acompañarte– le aclaro en un tono dulce pero serio, demostrando la firmeza en su decisión, mientras la sostenía con enorme suavidad del rostro haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran con fugaz intensidad durante algunos segundos para que después de unos momentos de afonía se apartara bruscamente de ella y con convincente gracia y tozudez agregara- además no es propio de un "caballero" dejar sola a una dama –sentencio este sin titubeo alguno, en un desesperado intento por salir librado de aquel "tierno momento", dejando descolocada a la mujer por unos pocos instantes para luego contestarle con disimulada tranquilidad._

 _-A-Al parecer no podré hacerte cambiar de idea tan fácilmente, tan cabeza dura como siempre –dijo resignada y admirada de la terquedad del rubio, todavía no muy convencida de aquella propuesta, para que después de quedarse en silencio meditando su respuesta y de soportar las suplicantes miradas de su persistente colega terminara por sucumbir a los deseos de este, dejando escapar un cansado suspiro y luego responderle, no sin antes dejarlo en vergüenza con en brutal y honesto comentario de por medio - de acuerdo, aunque si te soy sincera no creo que tú seas muy fanático del té._

 _-B-Bueno admito que soy más del café pero siempre hay que estar dispuesto a probar nuevas cosas, además quien sabe puede que llegue a gustarme –reconoció algo avergonzado el galante alemán pero defendiéndose con obstinación y de forma persuasiva del "despiadado" ataque de la morena que no pudo hacer más que ceder ante el lógico argumento de su "adversario"._

 _-Está bien, si tanto insistes, pero como tú serás invitado déjame que te sirva el té por lo menos como una buena "anfitriona" – aceptó esta, dando así por terminada la pequeña disputa de egos entre los dos, regalándole una cansada y divertida sonrisa pero no sin antes dejar en claro las condiciones de su "contrato", a lo que su teniente contesto._

 _-Como usted diga capitana –respondió triunfante y eufórico, reflejando su gran alegría en la animada expresión de su rostro, al momento en que observaba como la egipcia se dirigía a la mesa de la cocina del salón para preparar la bebida de su inesperado acompañante, sintiendo como aquellos intensos orbes azules se fijaban insistentemente en ella como si estuvieran bajo el influjo de un potente hechizo, provocando que la pelinegra dibujara una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios y que en un impensado accionar esta le dijera._

 _-Al parecer el gran y heroico teniente Wilhelm debería aprender un poco sobre el buen arte de la discreción…creo que en este momento no le vendría nada mal –le insinuó de manera burlona e irónica, sin quitar el tono habitual de su voz, dejando a sus espaldas al distraído soldado nuevamente en ridículo ante avispado comentario de la pelinegra que continuo tranquilamente con su labor._

 _Así pasaron los minutos, entre la calma y el silencio reinante de aquella habitación, sin que cada uno de los presentes hiciera contacto visual con el otro, en especial el abochornado hombre que dirigía su vista a cualquier lugar que fuera la encantadora imagen de su capitana, o volvieran a emitir palabra alguna, sintiéndose quizás a gusto con la afonía del momento, hasta que la astuta dama volteara y se dirigiera nuevamente hacia donde esperaba su "importante" invitado, hasta llegar junto a él para sí entregarle el té que con tanta insistencia había decidido degustar para así poder acompañarla en esa agradable tarde. Involuntaria e inconscientemente sus dedos se rozaron levemente en el momento en que el corpulento "caballero" tomaba la pequeña taza con aquella infusión herbal que le ofrecía su "compañera", provocando que ambos se sobresaltaran ante el cercano e inocente contacto entre sus manos, haciendo que la tensión se apoderar del ambiente durante escasos segundos que parecieron interminables para aquel par de "amigos" que no pudiendo soportar la incomodidad que los asediaba se dispusieron a terminar con ese inquietante momento, tomando la riendas del asunto su principal anfitriona que, con fingida calma y espontaneidad dijo:_

 _-B-Bueno, esto merece un brindis, bienvenido al "club del té" valiente soldado- declaro la pelinegra de manera divertida y animada, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, al momento en que alzaba su taza para así celebrar la inclusión de su miembro más reciente a su "exclusivo grupo de amantes del té", acción que fue copiada por el rubio que dijo contento._

 _-Es un honor ser parte de ella capitana Amari, prometo honrar el nombre de este gran club con valor y entusiasmo – juro de manera jovial e irónica, y sin poder evitar dejar escapar una pequeña pero tentadora risa, para después chocar sutilmente sus tazas y disponerse así a degustar de sus relajantes bebidas._

 _Sin esperar demasiado el intrépido y bonachón alemán dio la primera probada a su té, un poco desconfiado por el color oscuro de esta y su aroma por demás particular, solo para llevarse la grata sorpresa de lo dulce y agradable de su sabor, pudiendo percibir el ligero gusto a miel en este, mientras la apacible morena observaba entretenida como aquel bravo "guerrero" descubría los placeres de aquella milenaria infusión al momento en que esta se aprestaba a imitar la acción de su colega…pero en el instante en que acercaba la humeante taza a su boca un agudo dolor hizo detenerse en seco, provocando que dejara el té sobre la mesa de la sala y que una mueca de disgusto e incomodidad se plasmara en su rostro que no pasó desapercibido para su atento acompañante:_

 _-¡Ana!, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿estás bien? –preguntó alarmado el rubio, pudiendo vislumbrarse el enorme temor y preocupación plasmados en su rostro, al momento que dejaba desesperado su taza té a un lado, al punto de casi tirarla al suelo, y se aproximaba un poco más hacia donde estaba su adolorida amiga y, en una inesperada pero tierna acción, la tomaba suavemente de los hombros tratando así de socorrerla lo más rápido posible de aquella misteriosa dolencia que ahora la atacaban y de la cual esperaba ansioso develar mediante la respuesta de la mujer que no se hizo esperar._

 _-S-Si Reinhardt, estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que…olvide que no me había recuperado del todo de la misión anterior, además con todo el trabajo que tuve no le di mucha importancia –le contesto la morena, todavía adolorida, mientras se presionaba el costado del torso con una de sus manos y le devolvía la mirada, tratando de traer un poco de calma a su intranquilo colega restándole importancia a la situación con el tono sereno de su voz y una fingida expresión de alivio que, para su mala suerte, no convencieron para nada a este que con insistencia volvió a preguntarle._

 _-Tu cara no me dice eso, ¿fue una herida de gravedad?, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?- cuestionó incrédulo y un poco más nervioso, mientras la observaba con atención sin descuidarse un solo segundo, para luego reprocharle un poco molesto - y luego me dices que yo soy descuidado, debiste descansar Ana, tú más que nadie sabes que estas cosas no pueden tomarse a la ligera –dijo reprendiéndola por la poco importancia que le había dado a aquella "grave" lesión, sobreponiendo imprudentemente su trabajo a su propia salud, y provocando que esta reaccionara diciendo._

 _\- No tienes por qué exagerar Reinhardt se cómo cuidarme, además no fue la gran cosa, solo fue un golpe cualquiera…no tienes por qué hacer un caos de todo esto -le rebatió con evidente fastidio e impaciencia en sus palabras, junto con una dura mirada, ocasionando que el preocupado hombre rompiera con su delicado agarre y se apartara un poco de esta, notablemente apenado y cabizbajo, para después decirle contrariado._

 _-Lo sé, es que…no parece que haya sido solo un golpe –replicaba este, aun firme en su postura y descreído en la explicación de la pelinegra, para que después de un corto silencio le dijera apesadumbrado - creo que sabes porque me preocupo tanto por ti Ana…no quiero que nada malo vuelva a pasarte por mi culpa – le revelo el cruzado con gran amargura en su voz, sin poder ocultar el remordimiento que lo carcomía por dentro, en el instante en que bajaba la mirada y su semblante se ensombrecía ante el doloroso recuerdo al que hacía alusión y rememoraba en esos instantes de aquella misión , ya un poco lejana en el presente, en la que por una acción torpe e impulsiva de este casi termina provocando una tragedia, poniendo innecesariamente las vidas de sus compañeros y la suya en peligro, en especial a su querida capitana que por intentar salvaguardarlos de un contraataque letal terminaría gravemente malherida gracias a su infantil comportamiento y siendo un error que, a pesar del paso tiempo, era incapaz de perdonarse, tanto así que terminaría ocasionando que la irritada mujer olvidara su enojo para con este y con sensatas palabras tratara de hacerle desistir de su "infundada preocupación".-_

 _\- Mira no tienes por qué seguir martirizándote por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, yo nunca te culpe por eso…ni tampoco quiero que por mi sigas sufriendo toda tu vida –refutó esta de manera sincera y elocuente, junto con un suave gesto tranquilizador en sus facciones, mientras sus orbes café lo miraban insistentemente esperando respuesta alguna por parte del de melena dorada que permanecía en silencio, sin dirigirle la mirada y sin cambiar la tristeza en su rostro, causando que la morena, ya completamente repuesta la molestia que aquejaba y sin poder evitar sentirse un poco culpable por el dolor de su compañero, lo obligara a que entrara en razón y la escuchara , en el instante en que lo tomaba firmemente de su mano derecha para así poder decirle - además yo sé que contigo a mi lado siempre tendré un fuerte "escudo" que me proteja de cualquier peligro –le confesó con seguridad y cariño en sus palabras, y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sostenía su delicado agarre y su vista permanecía fija en el ahora sorprendido hombre que la miraba asombrado por la inesperada acción de la francotiradora pero sin poder reprimir la felicidad que por esos segundos lo invadía y lo mucho que gozaba de aquel inocente contacto, al igual que su querida "amiga", disfrutando mutuamente de la confortante calidez que les brindaba esa sencilla pero a la vez intima cercanía, desnudando un sentimiento oculto en lo profundo de sus corazones y que inconscientemente los orillaba a romper con aquello que le impedía ser más que simples colegas…pero, cuando parecía que las emociones tomarían el control de sus acciones, un pequeño atisbo de razón volvió resurgir en ellos haciendo que se percataran de lo que estaban por hacer obligándolos así romper con su agarre y la poca distancia que los separaba el uno del otro, y a sumirse en una molesta afonía._

 _La tensión se apoderó del ambiente, de tal manera que parecía tener una soga en el cuello que te asfixiaba lentamente, haciendo que fuera más pesado respirar y que el silencio de esos minutos se convirtiera en una tortuosa agonía para aquellos avergonzados soldados que trataban de disimular a duras penas algo de tranquilidad e indiferencia por lo recién ocurrido con los reiterados sorbos que le daban a sus tazas de té sin intercambiar mirada alguna , a la vez que intentaban ocultar el evidente rubor de sus mejillas y la enorme vergüenza que los invadía, mientras luchaban consigo mismos por controlar la intensas sensaciones que salvajemente los hostigaban y los llevaba a los límites de su propia resistencia. Fue tanta la incomodidad que sentía que sin poder soportar un segundo más uno de los dos decidió romper con el interminable silencio reinante, diciendo:_

 _-Y-Y bueno, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu última misión?, escuche que tuvieron más problemas de lo esperado – pregunto con fingida serenidad la intranquila morena, sin poder evitar del todo su todavía patente nerviosismo, en un intento por desviar la atención de lo que acababa de ocurrir y así olvidar aquel sofocante momento, obteniendo rápida colaboración de su siempre predispuesto acompañante._

 _-H-He si, las cosas se complicaron un poco más de lo previsto pero por suerte pudimos controlarlo a tiempo para que no terminara siendo un caos –respondió de manera algo indistinta y calmada, pero con evidente timidez en su semblante, para después darle otro sorbo a su bebida, dejando así que aliviadora sensación hiciera efecto, y continuar diciendo -aunque sinceramente me esperaba que terminara así…ya sabes, en medio de una guerra todo se torna muy imprevisible-manifestó el alemán con naturalidad y sin sorpresa alguna en su voz, como si se tratara de una realidad implícita que no pasó desapercibido para su capitana._

 _-Es verdad, es como si cada vez que entras al campo de batalla te adentraras en medio una inmensa jungla sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que pasara…esa sensación de incertidumbre y temor es algo a lo que personas como nosotros tienen que convivir todos los días…pero a veces no termino de acostumbrarme – admitió esta con brutal honestidad, pudiendo percibirse el pesar en sus palabras, al momento en que fijaba su mirada a la taza medio vacía de té que sostenía entre sus manos y suspiraba cansada ante aquella cruda verdad, reflejándose la resignación en el gesto adusto y pensativo de su rostro._

 _-Sí, yo tampoco, muchas veces me pregunto si algún día podremos tener un poco de paz en este mundo...y una vida normal y tranquila, o por lo menos pasar lo que queda de ella sin preocuparnos por si moriremos mañana –confesó el rubio de forma seria y un tanto realista, develando un simple y profundo anhelo que parecía ser imposible para la vida que había escogido y el presente que estaba atravesando, para que seguidamente la mujer le recordara lo utópico de su deseo._

 _-Ese es el precio de ser un soldado…de ser un "héroe", no existe el mañana solo el hoy – expresó la pelinegra con algo de pesimismo en sus palabras, para luego darle otra probada a su deliciosa infusión y después de unos segundos de afonía cambiar el tema de conversación diciendo- pero enserio, ¿tú y una vida tranquila?, eso sí es difícil de imaginar , es como pedirle a un león que dejara de cazar para dedicarse a oler las flores de un jardín , es simplemente imposible- argumentó en un tono animado y divertido, casi burlándose "despiadadamente" de los sueños de su amigo, al momento en que fijaba nuevamente su vista en él y le obsequiaba una irónica sonrisa, cambiando el humor del ahora alegre hombre que siguiéndole el juego le respondió._

 _-Bueno quien sabe, quizás mañana mismo me decida dedicarme a la jardinería y no a una vida llena de emoción y aventuras, todo es posible – afirmó este con fingida seriedad y una determinada sonrisa, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una jocosa risa que contagio a su entretenida compañera que le contestó._

 _-Eso ni tú te lo crees…aunque sería interesante de ver, el "bravo y valiente cruzado convertido una tierna mariposa" –propuso la morena de manera burlona y socarrona, y sin poder soportar el no reírse con solo imaginarse aquella disparatada idea, para que después de unos segundos de divertidas carcajadas volviera ya ponerse un poco seria y cambia de asunto diciéndole- ya pero enserio, escuche que aguantaron bien la emboscada de esa tropa Omnica y que incluso pudieron evitar que terminaran por invadir todo el territorio –le comento curiosa e interesa por saber lo ocurrido en la reciente misión llevada a cabo por el teniente Wilhelm que, como si le dieran el regalo de su vida, le dijo emocionado._

 _-Sí, nos atacaban de todos lados sin parar un segundo, algunos de los novatos pensaban que estábamos acabados y no teníamos escapatoria pero tuvieron suerte de que yo estuve ahí, debiste haberme visto como me lanzaba en medio del fuego enemigo y trituraba a esos omnicos, dejando una pila de escombros a mi paso, salvando así a mi batallón y a miles de civiles de una muerte segura gracias a mi heroica intervención y haciendo que la justicia saliera victoriosa una vez más – relataba entusiasmado y enorgullecido su nueva gran proeza, con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro y la exageración que siempre lo caracterizaba, vanagloriándose "valerosa" actuación como si se hubiera salvado al mundo de una catástrofe inminente mientras su compañera lo miraba incrédula y entretenida, esperando tranquila a que el eufórico soldado terminara con su "épica" historia para así replicarle._

 _-Claro que si Reinhardt, tu siempre salvado el día –asintió la morena con notable sarcasmo en sus palabras, acentuado con el divertido gesto que mostraba sus suaves facciones, para después cambiar un poco el tono de su voz y decirle a modo de reprimenda -aunque no creo que haya sido necesario estar ahí para ver como volvías arrojarte solo y sin pensar a una turba de máquinas asesinas, con solo ver tus heridas me basta para saber cómo según tu volviste a dejarte llevar por "el calor de la batalla" – declaró esta con cierta molestia y cansancio por la ya conocida actitud desmesurada de su camarada, evidenciada por los visibles vendajes y raspones que presentaban en parte de su cabeza y brazos, mientras le lanzaba una "fulminante" mirada de reproche que dejaron al noble cruzado completamente acorralado entre la espada y la pared ante la certera deducción de su molesta capitana, a la vez que trataba "desesperado" de validar la razón de su accionar con hechos más que obvios._

 _-Pero por lo menos cumplimos la misión y volvimos "sanos y salvos", además ya deberías saber que no puedo negarme a la emoción de un gran enfrentamiento – replicó algo nervioso y agitado, escudándose en lo que él creía un "ingenioso" pretexto para zafarse de aquella comprometedora situación y dejando en evidencia lo previsible que era para la pelinegra sus ya conocidas actuaciones "heroicas" y lo carente de "motivos" que tendría para regañarlo._

 _-Si bueno, pero esa no es excusa, recuerda que ya no eres un chico de veinte años, debes tener más cuidado y dejar de ser tan impulsivo, ya no tenemos la misma energía que cuando éramos jóvenes...pero parece que a ti te cuesta entenderlo –le rebatió con firmeza y seriedad en sus palabras, pero dejando entrever cierta intranquilidad en su mirada, mostrándose para nada convencida con la justificación del rubio y dejando en evidencia las peligrosas consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus impulsivas acciones si no tomaba en cuenta las limitaciones físicas lógicas como consecuencia del impiadoso paso del tiempo ni dejaba de comportarse como un niño que se negaba a crecer._

 _-¡Pero aún no estoy tan viejo!, por lo menos todavía conservo intacto mi estupendo cabello y mi espíritu esta mas encendido que nunca – exclamó el alemán, algo dolido por "despiadado" recordatorio de su edad ya que según él se sentía "en la flor de su juventud", defendiéndose luego con un divertido argumento como prueba de lo joven que aún se sentía, provocando una pequeña risa en ambos ante aquel ocurrente comentario, para que después de unos instantes este le dijera con mesura en su voz - aunque tienes razón, prometo en mas tener más cuidado la próxima vez para así no volver a preocuparte a ni a ninguno de mis compañeros –le declaró con gran seguridad y firmeza, junto a una mirada llena de determinación y una tranquilizadora sonrisa, notablemente consiente de la preocupación que podía percibir en la egipcia por lo poco cuidadoso y osado de sus acciones en el campo de batalla sin tener en cuentas los doloroso resultados que acarreaba, tratando así de calmar esos temores con aquella promesa que acababa de hacer._

 _-Espero que sepas que te recordare todo el tiempo estas palabras Reinhardt Wilhelm, más te vale que cumplas con tu promesa o conocerás la ira de Ana Amari –sentenció la todavía no muy convencida dama, pero dispuesta a dar un voto de confianza a su estimado colega, dejando bien el claro que le haría cumplir aquel juramento por las buenas o las malas, al punto tal de hacer asustar al temerario guerrero que no hizo más que acatar esa amenazante advertencia._

 _-Soy un hombre de palabra y por mi capitana aún más…además no quiero morir tan joven –aseguró confiado demostrando lealtad que mantendría para hacer cumplir su promesa y dejando entrever el temor que le ocasionaba provocar la furia "incontrolable" de su apacible pero "cruel" compañera._

 _-Espero por tu bien que así, no quiero tener que perderte tan pronto por ser bobo obstinado –comentó la mujer de manera un poco más relajada y divertida, resignándose a creer que su teniente terminaría "muerto" por ser un impulsivo sin remedio, al momento en que ambos se miraban con cierta complicidad y dejaba escapar una amena risa, sellando así aquel "importante y crucial" pacto._

 _Después de pactar aquel improvisado trato y de algunas alegres risas el silencio volvió a hacerse dueño del lugar, haciendo esta vez que el ambiente fuera más calmo y acogedor, mientras aquel par de "amigos" continuaron disfrutando de sus bebidas en medio ese atardecer primaveral, gozando de la paz de esos instantes y sintiéndose tan a gusto con la compañía del otro que no se percataban la forma en que constantemente se miraban, como así tampoco la enorme felicidad que reflejaban sus rostros ni de las cariñosas sonrisas que se dedicaban, perdiéndose en un mar de intensas sensaciones cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y que los arrastraba a un mundo completamente lejano y ajeno de la realidad que los rodeaba, a tal punto que sus cuerpos se acercaban inconscientemente tratando así de romper con la distancia que los separaba, haciendo que las palabras no bastaren para definir los sentimientos que experimentaban en esos instantes y dejando así que aquella armoniosa afonía desnudara lo que sus almas acallaban y sus corazones ocultaban, deseando que aquel mágico momento nunca se acabara…pero el caprichoso destino tenía otros planes para ellos, ya que cuando estaban a punto dejarse llevar por lo irracional de sus emociones, una repentina voz los saco estrepitosamente de su mundo de ensueño, diciendo:_

 _-Reinhardt, te estuve buscando por todas partes gigante sin cerebro, tenemos que hablar sobre como destrozaste de nuevo tu –le decía algo fastidiado el dueño de aquella repentina presencia, al momento en que entraba a la sala demasiado molesto como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo para después detenerse en seco al percatarse que su irritante amigo no estaba solo- oh vaya, perdón, no me di cuenta que los estaba interrumpiendo –se disculpó el pequeño hombre de larga barba y ceño fruncido, un poco sorprendido de encontrarse con la experta francotiradora en ese lugar, al momento en que continuaba diciendo-como sea ven pronto al taller, necesitamos discutir sobre la reparación de tu armadura antes de que termine por matarte-sentencio el ingeniero de manera severa e impaciente, sin tomarle mucha importancia la forma en que se encontraban sus compañeros, para luego retirarse de la habitación, dejando a aquel par de soldados completamente abochornados, al instante en que el cruzado le contestaba a la distancia._

 _-H-He si claro Torbjörn, y-ya voy –le respondió el hombre notablemente nervioso y agitado, tratando a duras penas de aparentar completa tranquilidad, para después terminar de beber lo que quedaba de su té y quedarse callado durante algunos segundos batallando con su propia vergüenza y apartando la mirada de la pelinegra, hasta lograr serenarse un poco y así dirigirse a su "colega" diciendo - b-bueno creo que debo irme, ya sabes cómo es ese pequeño gruñón –comentó a modo de excusa, disimulando un poco mejor el nerviosismo que lo invadía, al momento en que fijaba nuevamente sus ojos en esta y comenzaba a despedirse - la pasé muy bien Ana y espero no haber arruinado tu tarde con mi aparición – le confesó de manera sincera y una afable sonrisa en su rostro._

 _\- C-Claro que no Reinhardt, es más te agradezco que me acompañaras, parece que tu insistencia valió la pena me divertí mucho contigo –le respondió con amabilidad y fingida tranquilidad, intentando ocultar así el todavía evidente rubor de sus mejillas, mientras le devolvía la mirada para luego quedarse en silencio durante unos escasos instantes, viéndose de la misma forma que hace minutos atrás, hasta que la morena corto con aquel agradable momento diciendo -creo que será mejor que te apresures, parece que Torbjörn no estaba de muy buen humor –le sugirió razonablemente, en intento de evitar un posible "asesinato"._

 _-No sé cuándo no estuvo así, es un enano enojón –comentó el alemán de manera graciosa y ocurrente, provocando que una pequeña risa volviera a escapar de los labios de ese par de "camaradas", para que después este dijera - bueno nos vemos después- se despidió cordialmente de su capitana, al momento en que dejaba la taza vacía de té en la mesa del salón y después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación pero deteniéndose sorpresivamente a mitad de su camino para darse la vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente a la mujer diciendo- sabes, si quieres podemos volver a hacer esto en otra ocasión, estaría encantado de hacerte compañía…además creo que me gustó mucho el té –le propuso el rubio de manera cortes y amigable, ocultando el verdadero interés que tenía por compartir más tiempo con su querida "amiga", a la vez que sus orbes color zafiro permanecían clavados en ella, ansioso por saber la respuesta a su "atrevida invitación"._

 _-Me parece una fantástica idea – le contesto la pelinegra, algo sorprendida pero a la vez encantada con la sugerencia de su teniente, al momento en que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa para después agregar - aún tengo que enseñarte mucho sobre los grandes misterios de este delicado arte mi querido "aprendiz" – comentó de manera irónica y divertida, provocando una nueva risa en ambos soldados, para así luego de un fugaz instante de afonía despedirse del cruzado - bueno…hasta luego Reinhardt –dijo aquello con cierta resignación amarga en su voz ante la inminente ida de su acompañante que le respondía. -_

 _-Adiós Ana…cuídate – pronuncio aquellas últimas palabras de manera amable pero a la vez triste por tener que separarse nuevamente de esa fascinante dama y sin poder evitar el quedarse mirándola durante varios segundos, como si deseara alargar eternamente su forzada despedida, para que después le diera la espalda y continuara con su camino, hasta alejarse completamente del lugar, dejando a la morena otra vez sola en aquella tarde tibia de primavera en donde un par de viejos soldados se reencontraban y dos almas enamoradas se profesaban tácitamente aquel secreto manchado de fingida amistad…con un delicioso té de por medio._

 _Fin del flashback_

Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en sus relajadas facciones ante el agradable recuerdo que evocaba su mente, mientras continuaba disfrutando de la hermosa imagen de un atardecer cerca de acabar junto con querida infusión de hierbas, y dejaba que la nostalgia la llevara nuevamente a un tiempo más que distante de su vida que hasta parecía serle ajena, experimentando la grata felicidad que aquellos recuerdos le brindaban, trayendo paz a su desgastada alma y avivando aquel sentimiento que yacían en lo más oculto de su corazón, enterrado en las cenizas de un forzado olvido y una amarga y temprana despedida.

Pasaron así los minutos, inmersa en el más profundo silencio, dejándose la pensativa mujer arrastrarse por ese infinito mar de añoranzas y fantasías, hasta que una conocida e inesperada voz la sacó súbitamente de su trance al momento en que le decía:

-¿Por qué tan distraída y callada últimamente?, ni siquiera te percataste cuando llegue, ¿pasa algo Ana? – le preguntaba un tanto extrañado y curioso aquel hombre de orbes azules y cabello platinado, dueño de la aquellas imponente presencia que hacia su aparición en ese apartado refugio, en el instante en que caminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus pocas pertenecías para dejar su armamento y disponerse descansar un poco luego de otro día más como un "fantasma", embarcado en una última misión por buscar una verdad imposible, esperando tranquilo una respuesta por parte de su amiga y compañera de mil batallas que no tardaría en llegar.

-No sucede nada Jack, es solo que…estaba recordando la última vez que disfrute de una tarde como esta…y del té más delicioso que he probado en mi vida – le contesto esta con gran serenidad y cierta alegría en su voz, sin siquiera inmutarse ante la "sorpresiva" aparición de su camarada que solamente se limitó a asentir en silencio y sin objeciones a esas palabras cargadas de un significado que para él no el eran ajeno, mientras ella continuaba observando atentamente el cielo del crepúsculo y degustaba lo último que quedaba de su té, dejándose llevar nuevamente por la melancolía del pasado, al momento en que una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba inconscientemente en sus labios y su mirada se encendía de un fulgor especial a causa del agradable y querido recuerdo de quien fue su amigo y colega en incontables misiones , de ese soldado tan noble como bravo…y de aquel hombre al que aun guardaba un cariño más especial, un afecto impropio de una amistad y más cercano al amor, y que desde aquella tarde de primavera la privilegio con su incondicional compañía hasta su trágico adiós, haciendo que disfrutara aún más de sus "tardes de té".

" _En el crepúsculo te recuerdo, tan cercano y distante, tan deseado como prohibido, así como aquello que mutuamente nos profesamos en el más doloroso de los silencios, maldiciendo nuestros desdichado destino, ese que nos hizo encontrarnos para luego cruelmente separarlos sin rencuentro alguno…dejándonos solamente los sueños y la eternidad para por fin amarnos, sin ataduras y sin miedos."_

 **Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión vengo a traerles para continuar este compilado de escritos una historia Ana x Reinhardt, espero que sea de su agrado y gusto. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido como saben, son libres de hacerlo.**

 **Desde ya pido disculpas si les parece algo tedioso o demasiado largo, trate de que no fuera asi pero esto me pasa siempre al escribir mucho dialogo. En fin ojala disfruten la historia.**

 **Nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

A sus órdenes

Un nuevo día terminaba y la noche comenzaba a invadir el infinito cielo de un ya extinguido atardecer de verano. El gran astro nocturno se mostraba imponente sobre sus vastos dominios, iluminando con su tenue luz las espesas sombras que se cernían ahora sobre esa pacifica ciudad europea, invitando con su confortante calma a dejarse llevar por ese mundo de ilusiones y sueños que aguardaba al cerrar los ojos, a permitir que Morfeo diera rienda suelta a los anhelos más profundos de cada mortal y a que sus más desesperadas plegarias fueran escuchadas por ese Dios benigno de la oscuridad…y más que nada a conceder que aquellos íntimos deseos dejaran de ser más que una simple fantasía.

Era un poco más de medianoche y las deshabitadas calles de esa gran urbe así lo demostraban, en especial aquel lugar apartado en los suburbios de la misma en donde reinaba el más perpetuo silencio de una velada en la que ni la más despistada alma transitaba por sus veredas vacías a kilómetros a la redonda…con la excepción quizás de aquellos noctámbulos que se aventuraban a adentrarse en los misterios de la noche.

Se encontraba parada cerca de un pequeño callejón oscuro en alguna parte alejada de cualquier curioso inoportuno que se atreviera a cruzarse por esos lugares, esperando con un nerviosismo que se plasmaban en su fino semblante a que se hiciera presente aquel por quien aguardaba oculta en un manto de negrura en medio de la "nada" como si de una criminal se tratase. La impaciencia la carcomía por dentro, a tal punto que no pudo evitar cerciorarse de cuánto tiempo habían pasado desde que llego a su destino, temerosa quizás por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a pesar de que no fuera su primera vez, pero tal vez era la emoción que le provocaba el sacarse por un instante el traje de mujer seria y madura, acorde a su rango de capitana en la organización militar más importante del mundo, para dejarse llevar por sus deseos más oscuros y alocados.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos a la vez que su ansiedad incontrolable, al grado tal que sus orbes café comenzaba destilar enojo y sus facciones se volvían más tensas con cada segundo que pasaba sin nadie asomándose entre las sombras de esa callejuela a penas iluminadas, llegando a pasar por su mente algunas ideas que no hacía más aumentar su enfado. Pero, para su alivio, pocos instantes transcurrieron hasta que su impuntual citado hiciera su aparición, caminando con cierta prisa por aquel solitario callejón hasta pararse cerca de la mujer que había solicitado su presencia, pudiendo así notar con facilidad la expresión adusta en el rostro de esta que no hacían más que incrementar aún más el nerviosismo que lo invadía por aquello para lo que se habían reunido.

Trato de disculparse por lo imprudente que había sido su actuar, siéndole algo impropio la poca caballerosidad que había tenido para con su "acompañante", pero cuando trato de articular alguna palabra su boca fue silenciada por uno de los dedos de la misteriosa fémina que ahora lo miraba de una manera más dulce y amena, dejando entrever por el encendido brillo de sus ojos o atreves de su traviesa sonrisa aquella razón por la cual se encontraban en ese lugar a altas horas de la noche. Se aproximó lentamente a esa enigmática presencia, reduciendo peligrosamente la distancia que los separaba, para primero posar su mano izquierda sobre una de las sonrosadas mejillas de aquella imponente silueta, brindándole así una suave y tranquilizadora caricia, para que después, y sin mediar palabra, terminara por acabar con la distancia entre ellos y sellar sus labios en tierno pero ansiado beso, al momento en que la vaporosa luz de las calles dejaba al descubierto a ese par de fugitivos amantes dispuestos a amarse en la clandestinidad de la oscuridad y el anonimato de aquella noche.

Una agradable y desesperante sensación la invadían cada vez que se entregaba a sus más lujuriosos deseos, presa quizás de sus bajos instintos o del amor que en secreto le profesaba a ese por el cual cruzaba los límites de su propia moralidad, sintiéndose enloquecer con cada roce que aquellas fuertes y ásperas manos le obsequiaban sin pudor alguno, tocándola con delicado cariño o con la furia de un rabioso animan hasta el momento de su amarga despedida o la salida del sol. Dejaba que la profanara, que hurgara hasta los rincones más íntimos de su cuerpo hasta que no quedara nada de ella, estremeciéndose de goce ante el tacto sutil de aquel hombre de orbes zafiro sobre la inmensidad de su desnuda anatomía, desandando en un camino de besos y caricias desde sus labios hasta la punta de sus pies, marcando a fuego su tersa piel canela y la fragilidad de su alma con esas apasionadas atenciones, mientras sus bocas se probaban y sus lenguas batallaban briosas como la primera vez que tuvieron la dicha de hacerlo.

Pequeños suspiros escapaban de sus labios con cada acalorado contacto entre ellos, perdiendo con cada segundo que pasaba el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, ante el intenso placer que le provocaba el sentir como la ultrajaban, como aquellas gentiles palmas la acariciaban con impetuosa agresividad, enredando sus dedos en sus largos cabellos negros, apretujando sus pechos, palpando su vientre y la curvatura de sus caderas, hasta llegar sus muslos y estrujar sus nalgas, haciendo de esos débiles jadeos excitados gemidos. Dejaba que su lengua la explorara y que su boca se degustara sin miramientos de su carne, embriagándose de ella y del encantador aroma de azahares que desprendía su cuerpo sudado, hasta llegar a aquel fruto prohibido que descansaba en su bajo vientre y contentarse con su dulce sabor, arrancándole desaforados gritos de regocijo que rompían con el silencio de aquella oscura habitación hasta deshacerse en una intensa corriente de placer y sus labios fueran acallados por un amable beso de su efusivo amante.

Poseída quizás por la lujuria que la enceguecía o simplemente impulsada por su dominante carácter que clamaban por recuperar el control de la situación, sus delicadas palmas tocaban con presteza el imponente cuerpo de aquel "servicial" caballero, acariciando seductoramente su ancha espalda, sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos hasta llegar a su esculpido torso y delinear con lenta y tortuosa ternura las cicatrices que adornaban su pecho como aquella que reposaba solitaria en uno de sus ojos, robándole inaudibles suspiros que se trasformaron en roncos gemidos de disfrute y placer de su amado al sentir los cálidos y hechizantes besos que le brindaba sobre sus viejas heridas. Sus agiles manos vagaron por la enorme figura de su querido "compañero" hasta llegar a su encendida entrepierna y rozar sobre este en repetidas ocasiones, de manera atrevida y osada, las yemas de sus dedos como un provocador reclamo de ansiar más de su furtivo encuentro.

Sin dejar de lado su faceta autoritaria y orgullosa, digna de una capitana como ella, se colocó sobre las caderas de su amante para así dar comienzo a su salvaje y lasciva danza, uniendo sus cuerpos de la forma más íntima y carnal al ritmo de un acompasado vaivén, arrancado excitados gemidos de aquellos desgraciados amantes, condenados a ocultar aquel sentimiento que sus corazones callaban y que con tanta pasión se profesaban en esos instantes. Sus miradas chocaban en un fugaz e intenso encuentro, como si el cielo y la tierra se tocasen, confesándose todo aquello que con palabras era imposible describir y perdiéndose en el reflejo del otro, mientras se dejaban arrastrar por ese impetuoso mar de pasiones que los reclamaban. Aquellos lentos y tortuosos movimientos de cadera se transformaron, con el pasar de los minutos, en una placentera agonía que no hacía más por avivar el "hambre" que ambos sentían por el otro, como si de una desesperante necesidad se tratase, y obligando la ansiosa morena a hacer más brutal y fervorosa su pecaminoso adagio, sintiendo que montaba a una desbocado animal que imploraba ser liberados de sus ataduras….tanto así que no pudo soportar por muncho el no sucumbir ante las arrebatadas pretensiones de su exaltado amante, permitiendo que se pusiera encima de ella y la sometiera sin resistencia alguna.

Se sentía completamente indefensa, a merced de aquella indomable "bestia" que ella misma había provocado y a total disposición de sus lujuriosos anhelos que en esos instantes plasmaba sobre ella, acorralada entre el fornido cuerpo de aquel impulsivo hombre y el mullido colcho de la cama, como si hubiera despertado a un hambriento león frente a su preciada presa, dispuesto a cazarla y a saciarse de ella. Se retorcía gozosa ante la extraña pero adictiva mezcla de dolor y placer que la asaltaban en esos momentos, volviéndola completamente adicta, ante las furiosas y frenéticas embestidas que recibía, sintiendo que la despedazaban cada vez que su "noble guerrero" entraba y salía impiadosamente de esta hasta reducirla a una versión débil y sumisa de ella misma, gimiendo agitada su nombre y aferrándose ansiosamente al cuerpo de su captor, hundiendo sus dedos en la dorada melena de este para después clavar brutalmente sus uñas en la piel blanca de su espalda en un desesperado intento por hacer que su danza no acabara…y que el amanecer nunca llegara.

Sus pieles se friccionaron sin descanso, en una eterna batalla de egos y pasión, mientras sus corazones latían desbocados y respiraciones agitadas y tibias se chocaban en medio de aquel desenfrenado vaivén de caderas que lentamente se aproximaba a su inminente final.

Incapaz de poder contener por un segundo más el éxtasis que la desbordaban se dispuso a dar fin, junto a su enérgico enamorado de frondosa barba clara, con su romántico y salvaje acto, en el instante en que pegaban aún más sus sexos y una de las manos de la pelinegra eran apresadas torpemente por el de orbes azules, entrelazando efusivamente sus dedos, a la vez que esta se aferraba desesperadamente con su diestra al cuello de su amado, y dejando que el clímax se hiciera presente en ellos. Una fuerte y avasallante oleada de placer los invadió en esos instantes, envenenando cada fibra de su ser, provocando que dejara escapar al unísono un ronco y desaforado gemido de goce y satisfacción a causa de aquel brutal orgasmo que llegaba a ellos, deshaciéndose en sensaciones tan febriles como apasionadas, vaciándose mutuamente mientras se estremecían violentamente en la cercanía del otro, para después unir nuevamente sus desgastados labios en un fugaz beso lleno de sentimientos de amor y locura, dejando luego que la apacible calma de esa noche solitaria de verano aplacara de a poco la intensa emoción de aquellos ansiosos amantes por el indebido acto que acababan de consumar en la más secreta clandestinidad…solo para que en unas cuantas horas tuvieran que amargamente despedirse antes de un nuevo amanecer, evitando levantar cualquier tipo de sospechas, volviendo así a lo rutinario de sus vidas y la dolorosa distancia que les impedía demostrarse algo más que sentimientos de amistad y a la fría relación que los unía como simples compañeros del oficio. Siendo quizás el único consuelo para ambos, y en especial la "autoritaria" mujer, que el gentil rubio estaría dispuesto a servir incondicionalmente a su capitana, estando siempre "a sus órdenes".

" _En turbias veladas nos ocultamos, camuflándonos en la soledad de las tinieblas como dos asustados animales, viviendo bajo el cruel anonimato de las mentiras y las apariencias con tal de esconder nuestro secreto mejor guardado…bastando solo una palabra para destrozarnos en nuestro despiadado juego de un romance apasionado"_

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión traigo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió de improvisto y tenía ganas de escribirla. Como verán este también es un fic Anahardt, solo que con un contenido un poco más subido de tono (no tanto en realidad, por lo menos para lo que suelo escribir de este género), quería hacerlo así solo para probar que tal quedaba, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **He de aclarar que, como dejo entrever creo que claramente, está ambientado en un tiempo en el que ambos eran todavía jóvenes (como 40 años por ahí o un poquito menos). En cuanto a lo demás creo que está claro la intención de la historia. Cualquier duda será contestada igual.**

 **Sin más me despido, como dije espero que les guste y cualquier comentario será recibido (pronto volveré con otro fic ambientado en otra pareja o personaje).**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **(Aclaración: estos personajes no me perteneces sino a Blizzard entertainment)**


	5. Chapter 5

Paz

Pocas veces llego a percibirlo a su alrededor y en contadas ocasiones pudo experimentarlo a lo largo de su problemática existencia, pero ahí estaba frente a ella una vez más, presente en todo su reconfortante esplendor e incómoda cercanía, haciendo que su pecho doliera y que el respirar fuera una agradable agonía mientras cada fibra de su ser era cubierta por la tibieza de un calor familiar que la arrastraban una vez más a ese mundo etéreo del cual alguna vez deseo no regresar.

Era extraño, se sentía confundida, abrumada quizás por esos desagradables sentimientos de alegría que en esos momentos la invadían y que a la vez la ahogaban en una tortuosa angustia de la que por algún motivo contrario a su inquebrantable orgullo y arrogancia se resignaba a escapar. Quizás por comodidad o capricho, o solo tal vez porque sabía que sería la última vez que su marchito corazón sintiera la opresiva calidez de su odiosa presencia junto a ella.

Y mientras estaba ahí, tendida en una infinita oscuridad y junto con su fiel compañía como único recordatorio de su amarga soledad, su mente comenzó a divagar en el viejo baúl de sus memorias, desentrañando lejanas vivencias y trayendo consigo olvidadas imágenes de un pasado en los que por efímeros instantes supo lo que era la felicidad y el amor.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante el recuerdo de esos gratos momentos, repitiéndose hasta el hartazgo en sus pensamientos, hasta empañar su vista de nostalgia y melancolía, rememorando nuevamente con ansiedad y pesar aquel momento en que tuvo la dicha de experimentar el sentimiento más puro y benigno que jamás volvería vivir…como si nunca antes hubiera ocurrido.

.

.

.

 _Cegadores rayos del sol caían suavemente sobre su rostro, chocando con la fría tibieza de su piel pálida, mientras una cálida brisa de primavera se colaba por la ventana de aquella habitación, trayendo consigo el sutil aroma de hierbas y azares que se mezclaban fácilmente con el dulce perfume a vainilla que impregnaban las sabanas la cama en la que estaba recostada._

 _Sentía el mullido colchón debajo de su cuerpo frágil y delgado, junto con la envolvente calidez que la cubrían en su gran mayoría, mientras disfrutaba del ocasional sonido del silencio y la lejana música de las aves del mediodía. Percibía la penetrante frigidez de sus pies desnudos y el abrazador calor de sus palmas que se posaban suaves y desesperadas sobre su única compañía en ese solitario lugar que arrancaban de ella pequeñas pero sinceras sonrisas… sintiéndose dentro de un sueño del que deseaba nunca acabar._

 _Su cuerpo se movía perezosos bajo las finas cobijas de algodón ante la insistencia de la luz solar sobre su cara, haciendo que su ceño ligeramente se frunciera y que sus relajadas facciones se tensaran ante el fastidio que todo aquello le provocaba como si fuera una niña caprichosa que se negaba a abandonar su mundo de ensueños. Pero para su suerte aquella molestia se esfumo tan rápido como llego al sentir el afectuoso tacto de unos finos dedos sobre sus cabellos cobrizos, acariciando con delicada ternura su corta melena hasta rozar con sus orejas y el nacimiento de su frente, causando que poco a poco todo rastro de enojo o contrariedad se borraran en ella, como si se tratara una cura milagrosa que se disponía a sanar todas las heridas de su alma viciada…y de la cual se había vuelto adicta._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para así contemplar la agraciada imagen de quien se encontraba a su lado, acompañándola con su compasiva y sosegada presencia, mientras su cabeza descasaba cómodamente en el regazo de esa "enigmática" figura, cobijándose en la protección que le brindaban aquellos acogedores brazos, y sus oídos se endulzaban con la armoniosa melodía que escapaban de esos dulces labios que tuvo la dicha de probar en más de una ocasión._

 _En silencio y sin moverse demasiado se quedó observando la encantadora vista que le brindaban sus ojos, apreciando meticulosamente cada detalle de su preciada acompañante, desde la tranquilidad que reflejaban sus facciones angelicales, pasando por el tenue brillo dorado que desprendían sus largos cabellos claros que caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, para luego seguir por la piel blanquecina de sus mejillas apenas sonrosadas y el hipnótico movimiento de su pecho casi al descubierto ante su respiración acompasada, hasta llegar a la curvatura de su pacifica sonrisa y el intenso azul de su mirada del cual irradiaban una extraña combinación de determinación e ingenuidad, como un mar profundo y calmo en el cual sentía irremediablemente perderse en cada ocasión._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplándola en la más agradable afonía, como así tampoco pudo percatarse de la ahora sonrisa cómplice que expresaba el rostro de su amada, sino hasta que la suave y melodiosa voz de aquella muchacha rompiera súbitamente con el fuerte hechizo que la abstraían de todo atisbo de realidad, preguntándole algo curiosa:_

 _\- ¿Estas bien Moira?, porque parece que se te olvido lo que significa la discreción o que tengo algo en la cara que no dejas de mirarme – pronuncio esas palabras en tono ameno y burlón, al momento en que desviaba sus orbes zafiro del libro que sostenía una de sus manos para dedicarle una mirada alegre y provocadora._

 _Un breve silencio se apodero nuevamente del lugar hasta que la sosegada peliroja le respondiera de una forma por demás ajena a su altiva y dura personalidad:_

 _-No podría estar mejor Ángela…nunca he estado mejor que ahora, contigo a mi lado – confeso esta con notable parsimonia y sinceridad en su voz, sin rastro alguno de sarcasmo o ironía en ellas, mientras continuaba observando la cándida belleza de su compañera algo sorprendida pero enormemente alegrada de la inesperada respuesta de la impasible mujer, solo para que luego de unos cuantos minutos volviera a cerrar sus ojos y dejara que las tiernas caricias de la joven rubia la llevaran nuevamente a ese mundo onírico de alegres fantasías en donde por fin podía encontrarse nuevamente con aquel sentimiento que siempre le fue por demás esquivo…y del que ahora deseaba nunca volver a perder._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una dolorosa expresión se plasmó en su rostro ante aquellas lejanas memorias de un pasado que creía enterrado en lo más profundo del olvido pero que en esos instantes volvían con fuerza a su mente para recordarle por última vez quizás lo que era la felicidad…y la única vez en que había encontrado aquello que su corazón siempre había necesitado.

Sintió que su mirada se nublaba y la angustia la asfixiaba, haciendo que el respirar le fuera simplemente imposible, mientras el punzante dolor que invadía cada milímetro de su cuerpo se hacía paulatinamente imperceptible para ella, al igual que la sangre que emanaba asiduamente de la mortal herida en su pecho, siendo reemplaza por la cruel sensación de un frio abrazador que se extendía a lo largo su malherida anatomía…como un preludio de que su fatal destino estaba más que próximo.

Una agradecida y sincera sonrisa se formó en sus labios agrietados ante lo que sus ojos bicolores tuvieron la dicha de presenciar en ese momento, ante aquella imagen que se erguía frente a ella, siendo lo último que la vida y el impiadoso destino le obsequiaban como un pequeño placebo que aplacara la amargura y la miseria de su alma. La imponente y angelical figura de una mujer se mostraba frente a ella, cuya mirada azulada y cabellos dorados no le eran para nada ajenos, al igual que su semblante angustiado y desesperado ante el desgarrador escenario que se presentaba frente a esta, haciendo que se sintiera impotente y completamente culpable al no poder brindar la ayuda que siempre supo dar a todos lo que los necesitara, salvándolos de las garras de la muerte si era necesario…pero para ella ya era demasiado tarde.

Se desplomo a su lado, acongojada y frustrada, tomándola con fuerza de una de sus manos mientras trataba de regalarles palabras de apoyo y afecto vacías de toda verdad que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar, mientras trataba auxiliarla de todas las maneras posibles y que sus traicioneras lagrimas no siguieran escapando de sus ojos llorosos y temerosos…sin saber que aquella testaruda peliroja a la que odio y amó alguna vez ya no la escuchaba con claridad y apenas si sentía el férreo agarre de su mano sobre la suya. Pero siendo en ese momento, de inconmensurable dolor y tristeza, que pudo sentir con gran intensidad aquel sentimiento que nunca más pensó volver a experimentar pero que ahora se presentaba ante ella por segunda y última vez... como esa mañana de primavera en la que la grata tibieza de un cuerpo ajeno la confortaban y el calor un amor puro la cobijaban, percibiendo el mismo aroma a vainilla y las suaves caricias sobre su cabeza…obsequiándole la paz que solo un misericordioso ángel guardián podía traer al alma maldecida y desquebrajada de un demonio como ella.

" _Incluso ante la muerte tu sola presencia fue suficiente para menguar mi miseria… trayendo la paz a un corazón atormentado"_


	6. Chapter 6

El encanto de lo ajeno

A lo largo de su vida siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien pacífica y amigable, de naturaleza noble y de reputación intachable, aquella chica recatada que nunca negaba una sonrisa ni a su peor enemigo, esa extraordinaria medica que velaba por la vida de todo aquel moribundo que cayera en sus indulgentes manos, brindándole alivio y esperanza como si de un ángel guardián se tratase. Siempre fue así, desde que su memoria le permitía recordar, "la idealista e ingenua" de mirada dulce y belleza admirable, esa a la que nadie ni en sus más locos sueños podría imaginársela de otra manera que no fuera "la imagen de todo lo ético y moral", aquella joven que jamás se atrevería a tomar lo que no era suyo sin pedir permiso, la que nunca mentiría a sus amigos por nada, ni la que le haría daño a otro con tal de complacer sus deseos más bajos…cuando la realidad dictaba que detrás de ese rostro angelical se escondía una "diablilla" cruel y egoísta.

Para ella también fue una enorme sorpresa, o quizás no tanto, cuando descubrió aquella faceta "sombría" que anidaba en su corazón y siempre estuvo escondida en los rincones más lejanos de su mente, enjaulada desde su existencia y que solo dejaba libre durante escasos minutos en algunas noches solitarias en la que su alma clamaba por satisfacer sus necesidades más pecaminosas y terrenales. Pero que gracias a cierta irritante y misantrópica mujer dejaría que su lado más "diabólico" saliera a la luz, haciendo añicos su máscara de pureza, desnudando así esa naturaleza "corrupta" que ella misma se negaba con fuerzas a aceptar pero que al final descubriría los fascinantes y placenteros beneficios de estos.

Y por más que tratara, a veces tal vez no con mucho esfuerzo, no podía mentirse a sí misma, no más de los años que lo venía haciendo, simplemente le encantaba, al punto tal de estar agradecía con su "insufrible" amante el poder permitirle mostrarse como era en realidad, sin ataduras o prejuicios que le impidieran hacer realidad sus fantasías mas intimas…y de la cual estaba segura que su compañera estaría más que complacida con ello. Porque realmente lo amaba, como quizás nunca antes había amado algo en su vida, adoraba el mostrarse como un "conejillo indefenso" frente a las salvajes y licenciosas intenciones que esa altiva peliroja tenía para con ella, solo para luego mostrar sus "colmillos" y torcer la férrea voluntad su "colega" con una suave caricia o un sanguinario beso. Le cautivaba el sentir aquel tacto presuroso y violento sobre su cuerpo desnudo, desgarrando sin reparo alguno su piel hasta hacerla gritar, acorándola entre la desgarbada anatomía de su amada y el mullido colchón de una cama o la fría dureza de una pared, solo para después sucumbir a las siniestras exigencias de aquel "bondadoso ángel". Le contentaba el robar apasionados besos de aquellos labios ajenos, de los cuales no se cansaba de degustar, como así también observar la mirada suplicante y ansiosa en los desiguales orbes de aquella arrogante científica, que le rogaba en silencio a través de roncos suspiros de placer que tomara todo de ella hasta no quedar nada. Le divertía, y bastante, contemplar la "humillante" imagen de esa indómita fémina reducida a una versión por demás sumisa y desastrosa de sí misma, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corta melena desordenada que exponían la dolorosa fragilidad que se ocultaba bajo un velo de orgullo y frialdad que con insultante facilidad ella lograba deshacer. Le excitaba escuchar esa voz entrecortada, como si de una armoniosa melodía se tratase, pronunciar desesperadamente su nombre de la misma "denigrante" manera en la que ella lo hacía cuando ambas decidían adentrarse en ese espiral descendiente de lujuria y juegos de poder.

Pero, tal vez, lo que más le gustaba era despertar entre las sabanas de una cama que no era la suya, pero que lejos estaba de serle desconocida, junto a la agradable tibieza de otro cuerpo, o de apoderarse de las finas camisas oscuras o de las largas batas de laboratorio que no le eran propias para cubrir su figura descubierta en aquellas tranquilas mañanas de un domingo, o en las ajetreadas tardes de un jueves, como así también de conservar en su piel la exquisita fragancia a hierbas y miel perteneciente a su adorada peliroja que la había liberado de sus opresivas cadenas…y por la que estaba dispuesta a mostrarle su más infinita "gratitud", aun si eso implicaba apoderarse de las "posesiones" más preciadas para aquella mujer, como en esos precisos instantes.

Sus bocas se buscaban ansiosas, degustándose mutuamente, mientras sus lenguas batallaban feroces y sus manos se disputaban con ferviente entusiasmo el dominio sobre la otra, control que fácilmente, y con el pasar de los minutos, seria tomado por esa "compasiva" rubia que acariciaba con descarada lascivia la esbelta anatomía semidesnuda de su odiosa compañera y se complacía en la comodidad del regazo de esta de cómo sus tiernas atenciones herían su precioso ego y hacia añicos la imagen imponente de aquella estoica irlandesa que en esos momentos se desmoronaba en embriagadores besos y atrevidos toques, en medio de aquel apartado despacho y a la tenue luz de la tarde de una jornada de trabajo.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ese par de inquietas amantes que se saboreaban con brutal arrebato, como si fuera la primera vez que tenían la dicha de experimentar el sabor esos labios ajenos, hasta que, cansada de maltratar la boca de esa impasible genetista y en búsqueda de un poco de oxígeno, la ansiosa joven de delicadas facciones y mirada encendida buscara satisfacer su insaciable apetito con la delgada figura de su exaltada colega, rompiendo un poco con la peligrosa cercanía de estas para así disponerse a saciarse de ella.

Sintió como el delgado cuerpo de su amada se tensaba súbitamente en el instante en que su boca se posaba delicadamente sobre el largo cuello de esta, provocando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en la joven médica, para que luego comenzara a deleitarse con el adictivo sabor esa carne ajena por medio de fogosos besos e impetuosas mordidas, marcando con cruel erotismo cada milímetro de la pálida piel de la mujer mayor que disfrutaba sin tapujos del intenso placer que su "servicial" amante le brindaba.

Su boca se movió con presteza por sobre la frágil garganta de la irlandesa hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja para morderla con brutal erotismo, arrancándole a esta un ahogado suspiro de goce, para que luego la de sedosa melena dorada comenzara a desandar por un camino de apasionadas caricias, pasando por los desgastados labios de su "colega", para luego seguir por su fino mentón, bajando nuevamente por su magullado cuello y sus delicados hombros, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pequeños pechos descubiertos, los cuales fueron apresados rápidamente por las agiles manos de esta para así masajearlos de manera efusiva y cruel, jugueteando con estos y pellizcando despiadadamente sus endurecidos pezones durante prolongados minutos de tortuoso deleite, mientras los profundos orbes azules de aquella "noble" muchacha se contentaban con la imagen de esa insensible dama siendo consumida por la más intensa lujuria, a medida que esa silenciosa habitación se llenaba de fuertes gemidos.

Sus dedos vagaron deseosos por la inmensidad de la elegante y desgarbada anatomía de la peliroja, de manera lenta y tortuosa, escudriñando hasta los rincones más íntimos de esta, disfrutando de la acogedora tibieza de ese cuerpo ajeno que se retorcía gozoso ante las abrumadoras e intensas sensaciones que aquellos suaves toques le provocaban; recorrió con seductora calma su torso en su mayoría descubierto por lo que su entallada camisa desabotonada permitía observar, acariciando con cruel delicadeza las diminutas pecas que adornaban aquella piel blanquecina, para luego descender por los maltratados senos de su enardecida amante, pasando por el aplanado abdomen de esta, hasta llegar a aquel fruto prohibido que reposaba en su bajo vientre y aun cubiertos por los pantalones de vestir claros que impedían hacer realidad sus lascivas intenciones…anhelos que no tardaría en plasmar.

Un tanto presurosa dirigió su diestra hacia el cierre de aquella prenda, en el instante en que las yemas de sus dedos rozaban atrevidamente la encendida intimidad de la científica que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonoro gemido ante el provocativo toque de la joven suiza, fijando luego su vista en los penetrantes orbes bicolores de su compañera, solo para encontrarse con una desesperante mirada que le suplicaba con cierto fastidio y enojo porque dejara atormentarla con su destructiva gentileza y se decidiera a despojarla del cautivante martirio al que la sometía, amenazando incluso con transformarla en la "presa" de su propio juego de dominación a través del violento agarre que ejercía sobre las curvilíneas caderas de la rubia, sentada a ahocadas en sus piernas, y cuya respuesta no tardaría en llegar. Desabrocho el pantalón con cierta torpeza para después, y obsequiándole una sonrisa traviesa a su impaciente peliroja, inmiscuirse por debajo de estos, como asi también por su ropa interior, hasta llegar a su cálido sexo y disponerse a iniciar su pecaminosa "danza".

Un desaforado grito de placer y dolor escapo sin resistencia alguna de la boca de la altanera mujer en el momento en que dos de los dedos de la "misericordiosa" muchacha se introducían bruscamente en el estrecho interior de esta, al mismo tiempo que a duras penas se acomodaba en su silla y hacia más fuerte su agarre sobre la delicada cintura su complaciente amada, para así comenzar a explorarla de manera lenta y suave que llenaban de suspiros aquel silencioso lugar.

Sus lujuriosas atenciones, en un principio gentiles, fueron reemplazados con el pasar de los segundos con un accionar más ávido y salvaje, acompañados por los instintivos movimientos de cadera por parte de su excitada amante cuyos desaforados suspiros inundaban por completo aquella oficina e incitaban cada vez más a la insaciable joven a querer más de esa dominante peliroja que ahora se desquebrajaba en sus manos.

Sus hábiles dedos arremetían violentamente dentro de su amada, internándose cada vez más en su ardiente interior, mientras jugueteaba despiadadamente con sus húmedos labios y estimulaba con vehemencia su clítoris, maltratando las áreas sensibles la agitada científica con sus lujuriosas caricias, en el instante en que sentía como una de las delgadas y temblorosas manos de esta abandonaba su cintura para subir con sensual premura por su espalda desnuda y enterrar sus largas uñas en la tersa piel de su "benévola ninfa" como una agresiva respuesta ante las abrumadoras sensaciones de placer que la atosigaban sin descanso, provocando que la de orbes zafiro dejara escapar ahogados gemidos de deleite ante el gélido e impetuoso contacto de su "colega" sobre ella que, impulsada por sus instintos más carnales y egoístas, busco un poco más de ese hechizante sentimiento de regocijo al momento en que frotaba las bragas húmedas que cubrían su excitado sexo contra los muslos de la mujer mayor, haciendo que aquella erótica e impetuosa fricción arrastrara a esas enardecidas amantes a la perdición…y al punto álgido de su adictivo "juego".

Los minutos pasaban y aquellas apasionadas "atenciones" mantenían su frenética intensidad, como dos briosos animales trataran de devorarse mutuamente, causando estragos en los cuerpos de aquel par de mujeres, pero en especial en el de la acalorada irlandesa que había abandonado su imagen altiva e imponente por una versión dócil que se estremecía gozosa ante las caricias de la rubia, jadeando ansiosa mientras apresaba sus palmas a las apetitosas nalgas de esta y arañaba con brutalidad su espalda, sintiendo como un doloroso ardor se acumulaba en su sexo de tal manera que hacía casi imposible poder retrasar un segundo más el momento culmine de su lujurioso acto.

Sus corazones latían frenéticos, sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez entrecortada, a la vez que instintivamente sus miradas se encontraron brevemente en el punto máximo de su fogoso adagio, para así poder apreciar el venenosa deseo que se reflejaba en la otra, así como la imperiosa necesidad de terminar de hundirse en el pecado. Sintió como el interior de su amante se comprimía con brutalidad entre sus dedos, dándole a entender a la joven suiza que el final era inminente, al instante en que, mientras su diestra continuaba estimulando las delicadas zonas erógenas de su compañera, se acomodaba con firmeza en las largas piernas de esta y llevaba su zurda hacia su cuello para así aferrarse desesperantemente a este, y así continuar con el impetuoso ritmo de sus movimientos manuales durante unos pocos segundos más, hasta que el clímax se hiciera presente en ellas, siendo el momento en que se escuchaba gozoso grito de desahogo y aquella intimidante peliroja se deshacía en un intenso orgasmo, acompañado por sus cálidos jugos internos que empaparon la mano de su "perverso ángel" que sonreía triunfante ante su indudable victoria en este destructivo juego de egos y orgullo.

Con extremo cuidado saco sus dedos de la "estropeada" intimidad de la científica, completamente embebidos del dulce néctar de esta, para después, y mientras le dedicaba una mirada seductora y una expresión traviesa, llevarlas a su boca y lamer lentamente sus falanges, degustando complacida de su exquisito "premio" entretanto aquellos orbes desiguales la observaban con cierto fastidio y bochorno en medio de un profundo silencio que no tardó en ser roto:

-E-Eres una perra Ángela – farfullo la genetista todavía algo agitada, con evidente "molestia" en su voz y un predominante sonrojo en sus afiladas facciones por el osado accionar de su "colega" en plenas horas de trabajo, y que no tardo en reprenderla por ello -. Podrías siquiera haber esperado a que estuviéramos en mi apartamento para hacer esto.

-Y tu una bruja maldita, pero sabes muy bien – replico la rubia con total tranquilidad y una pizca de ironía, al momento en que se acercaba al rostro de la "ofendida" irlandesa para así unir sus bocas en un corto pero efusivo beso y luego de ello continuar diciendo -. Y que yo recuerde tu no estuviste muy en desacuerdo con lo que hice, es más creo que disfrutaste… y mucho – le recordó esta con total seguridad y una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras una de sus manos abandonaba el cuello de su amada para así dirigirla a su mejilla y acariciarla dulcemente.

-Ese no es el punto y lo sabes – alego la genetista, irritada y avergonzada por las "humillantes" burlas que recibía de quien se suponía debía estar más acostumbrada a soportar sus sarcasmos, para luego defenderse diciendo –. Mi itinerario de trabajo ya de por si es muy exigente por el tiempo y no puedo perderlo por…contratiempos como estos – se excusó, aparentando gran calma y seriedad ante un fundamento que ni ella misma se creía, y sin poder evitar agregar un mordaz comentario – además de que pensé que tu extraordinario sentido de la decencia y la rectitud te impedirían manchar tu "preciada pureza" con actos obscenos en tu lugar de trabajo.

-Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente Moira, o tal vez no pude evitar "sucumbir a los deseos de la carne" …además fue bueno para ambas, ¿verdad? – le contesto la "recatada" joven de manera elocuente y divertida, sin cambiar su expresión distendida y con su atenta mirada fija en los ojos de su compañera, para después apartarse de la acogedora comodidad del regazo de la orgullosa mujer y comenzar a caminar por los alrededores de aquella oficina, a la vez que acomodaba el sostén de encaje que duras penas había sobrevivido en la parte superior de su cuerpo marcado por leves arañazos y salvajes mordidas, junto con su falda negra que permitían admirar sus esbeltas piernas, hasta llegar a donde estaba su blusa junto a su bata blanca las cuales descansaban en el suelo de la habitación y así colocarse nuevamente sus ropas, al instante en que afirmaba en tono irónico– pero tienes razón, no tenemos que distraernos durante el trabajo, ni tampoco permitir que esto se haga una mala costumbre, podría traernos consecuencias terribles.

-Es muy conveniente que digas eso cuando hace algunos minutos no pensabas lo mismo, pero créeme Ángela, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una maldita manipuladora que se esconde detrás de una cara angelical y una actitud inocente – argumento la de corta melena cobriza en tono seguro y provocador, al instante en que, y mientras acomodaba sus ropas, se levantaba de su silla y a paso tranquilo se aproximaba hacia donde estaba la audaz muchacha para tomarla con cierta brusquedad de una de sus muñecas y así decirle - aunque la próxima vez no creo que tengas la misma suerte que ahora querida, sabes que me gusta tener el control de las cosas y lo mucho que me molesta que juegues de esa ridícula manera conmigo – le advirtió con enorme severidad y con su penetrante mirada clavada su "desafiante" colega que ni se inmuto ante sus frías palabras.

-Bueno no siempre puedes hacer prevalecer tu voluntad sobre los demás Moira, a veces simplemente debes dejarte llevar por la situación y dejar que te consientan un poco – le objeto esta de manera serena y amigable, pero con un tinte provocativo en su voz, al momento en que sus finas manos se dirigían al cuello de la camisa oscura de la irlandesa para así ayudar a acodárselo de manera adecuado y abrochar los botones aún quedaban sin abotonar, moviendo sus dedos de una manera tan suave como seductora que hacían sutilmente estremecer a su querida "colega", mientras sus ojos azules contemplaban el rostro tenso y levente enrojecido de la estoica genetista, solo para que después de esos tortuosos segundos esta rompiera con la peligrosa cercanía de sus cuerpos y dijera con envidiable naturalidad - pero bueno, será mejor que me vaya ahora, ya te hice perder mucho de tu "valioso" tiempo además de que yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer, antes de que se me olvide devuelta porque había venido aquí – sentencio la "remilgada" médica con cierta burla en sus palabras, para luego tomar la carpeta de informes que reposaba sobre el escritorio algo desordenado de su dueña y con una afable sonrisa en sus labios despedirse - nos vemos luego Dra. O ´Deorain, que tenga una buena tarde.

-Lo mismo digo Dra. Ziegler – le imito la peliroja con aparente cortesía y tranquilidad, para luego rápidamente agregar - y créame cuando le digo le hare pagar con creces por su "descarada interrupción" – pronuncio aquello a modo de promesa, con voz "amenazante" y una mordaz sonrisa, mientras veía la expresión "perversa" y divertida plasmada en las angelicales facciones de la joven rubia que luego de ese inesperado ultimátum se retiraba del despacho de aquella despreciativa mujer, completamente feliz y complacida luego de haber satisfecho sus salvajes deseos…y de haber disfrutado una vez más, libre de sus opresivas ataduras, de los placeres del más excitante egoísmo y del adictivo encanto que podría brindarle la compañía de un cuerpo ajeno.

" _Arrástrame al abismo y tómame en tus garras, libérame de estas nobles cadenas que me atan y corrompe a esta dulce creatura hasta que no quede nada…más que un despiadado ángel que ansía lo ajeno"_


End file.
